Time Shift of the Force
by time2read
Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi were born 14 years later than they should have been? With Mace Windu now a recluse on Tatooine and Obi Wan Kenobi now known as the being that is Darth Vader the future of the galaxy looks bleak indeed. When Commander Thrawn crash lands on Tatooine and in need of spare parts perhaps not all is as lost as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

The Gozanti class cruiser veered sharply left and right as it came down through the volatile atmosphere of the planet known for its twin suns and endless sand. Inside the hull the pilot clenched his teeth as he attempted to maneuver his damaged cruiser the planet's atmosphere wreaking havoc on his shuttles shields and damaged armoring. He was coming in too hot, something had to be done and soon. Fiddling with the controls he veered his vessel towards the left banking it up as he attempted to gain some altitude and some control back over the shuttle. The engines screeched hideously as the ship was now all but on a collision course to crash into the surface of the planet below. The pilots eyes widened in cold horror as he attempted to reign in his fear at his fate as the controls failed to respond to his commands and somewhere in the background another engine died in an explosion that racked the ship violently. The last thing the pilot saw before impact was the never ending and vast expanse of Tatooine's sands before his world went dark.

Crimson eyes opened blearily as the pilot groaned in pain, pain being the first thing registering in the peripheral of his mind. Pain and the sense of weakness and confusion. The Chiss shifted cautiously feeling sand under himself as he realized he was lying sprawled on his back at an odd angle. He winced cursing under his breath as sharp cold pain shot through his left arm and abdomen. The first course of action would have been to assess his injuries and the state of his ship but he was too out of it to even do that. After a brief struggle willpower won out and he was able to focus his eyes for several moments as he took in the wreckage that was his ship. The majority of it lay towards his right the shuttle itself broken about and around him as several small fires were gradually dying down under the merciless heat of the twin suns now high in the sky. He calculated it to be high noon before his body won out and he was plunged back into a scalding sort of darkness filled with memories of death and pain.

It was night when he awoke once more a cool breeze tickling his senses and caressing his face and hair. The glowing crimson eyes took in the vast expense of sand and nothingness before Thrawn pushed himself up on one arm and then rose unsteadily to his feet. Scavenging for a med pack was a bit difficult given the ship was all but spare parts, however his diligence was rewarded and he unearthed the medkit by the five to six clock mark where the small medbay of the ship was, now half buried in sand. The digging only took several minutes and once he reached the sectioned off compartments he was able to reach the bacta and apply generous amounts of bacta patches to the various wounds he sported the worst of them a chunk of metal that went through the fleshy part of his left arm between the shoulder and elbow the shrapnel going right through his bicep and triceps. Biting hard on a piece of cloth he eased the chunk of metal out carefully hissing lowly as he did so before quickly and methodically applying bacta to the wound. Swallowing several pills against bacterial blood poisoning he wanted to move on to do some basic inventory recovery but two steps later dizziness overcame him. He broke his fall using the side of the medbed which was broken in half but not buried in the sand only to sink to his knees and then proceed to passing out.

The third time he awoke it was high noon. He could tell it was so because of the suns position and the amount of relative heat which was given off. Pushing through the sand that nearly buried him calculating eyes snapped open sharply as a headache pounded behind his eyes from lack of water and sustenance. Finding the food compartment was all too easy now that his wounds had ceased screaming. Chugging down half a standard ration of water in one go Thrawn assessed his surroundings, it was mostly desert but he knew the planet to be inhabited. Stripping the ships computer of the basic navigation equipment and powering it up with the spare power cells aboard the mostly intact left side of his ship it took him several minutes to triangulated his planetside position. He was only several clicks away from Mos Espa one of the few settlements on Tatooine and also home to the scum and villainy that operated in this sector. Fortunately the black suns did not operate on this particular planet and with his mission accomplished he supposed the setback of either commandeering a ship or calling for an imperial pick up was inconsequential in the bigger picture. Putting on the helmet that completed his mandalorian ensemble blasters included Thrawn sighed in relief at the inner cooling system mild as it was kicked in. It alleviated some heat he was beginning to feel ill from. Pulling out his holo he put through a call to Imperial High Command only to be left with garbled static, turning the transmitting device over and determining that the wires and inner interface was burnt out he pocketed it once more. So… extraction was no longer an option, at least not until he could repair his holo. Regardless it was time to move; in fact it was fortunate no predator had come upon him yet. After making several circuits of the wreck and determining that most of the inner hull and its contents were useless he stuffed a standard survival pack with what he had left of the bacta patches and standard rations before trudging off west towards the city that had by far and large held little interest for both the Republic that had once stood and the Empire which now ruled the galaxy.

-0-0-0-

In the streets of Mos Espa inside a repair shop a young boy fiddled with several wires on a serving droid he was fixing.

"Poodoo!" A wire fizzled to life in his hands and he bounced it around like he did when he had taken a bun that his mother had made straight from the stove. Anakin smirked as the droid finally settled and he was able to untangle the mess of wires and circuitry that some e'chuta had broken in the last brawl at the cantina. It was off limits because Mom said so but it wasn't like he wanted to go there anyway. It was full of scumbags and all sorts of ch'booza big shots who had blasters and stepped all over anyone who didn't. There were more bounty hunters now though, it was because the Empire had taken over and the Emperor whoever he was hired them to kill those that supported the rebels who wanted the Republic back, that's what he'd heard anyway. It was all the same to him though, Mom said he'd been six when the Empire beat the Republic but either way he was still a slave. It was funny how the Republic said they were for the people and didn't do anything about the sleemo slaving Hutt's, and now the Empire said it was for the people and the Hutt's were still around. Mom said it was all politics and no one cared about no one, and that people should care but they were just so busy caring about themselves to care about anyone else. He had thought the Jedi would come and free him and Mom and come and free everyone but they didn't, and now the Jedi were all dead or almost all of them. One sleemo bounty hunter said he'd been hunting a Jedi but he didn't think a bounty hunter could really beat a Jedi. He furrowed his brow in concentration and it took him several more minutes to reset the wires. He was about to flick the droid back on to see if it was all good now only to suddenly look up as he heard someone entering the shop.

His eyes widened as he saw the most wizard looking alien approach him. He had blue skin and black blue hair but the most choobaz thing about him was his glowing red eyes. "Do you need something fixed sir?" He said as politely as he could wondering whether the man was a bounty hunter, he sure looked like one.

"My holo seems to have fried itself perhaps you can fix it?" The voice was smooth deep and accented. The holo changed hands and Anakin tried not stare as he saw blood seeping from the man's armor. The wounds looked painful. They also felt painful. That was something he could do, he could feel things, like that time when he saw a half dead ack and knew to stay away from it cuz it felt all wrong and something told him not to approach it. "Do you need some medical treatment sir? I may not be good at that but my Mom can help." It was harder to read the alien man, but he felt sick to Anakin, like he needed help.

A blue black eyebrow was raised at him. "Is she a Doctor?"

"Nah she's one of the healers in the town and all." He could feel the man wasn't interested but something told him that he needed this man to get help and while he couldn't read the alien he could feel his pain. It was hard to say but maybe when the man was better it be easier to tell what he was thinking. "There's gonna be a sandstorm soon it's gonna be a big one too, you should come to my place I'm sure Mom wouldn't mind." The man looked skeptical at the last part he said but Anakin new he had him. "I'm Anakin by the way Anakin Skywalker. It's nice to meet you." The man nodded absentmindedly but Anakin could tell he was the kind of person who'd remember. "Here, the inner wiring and stuff needs replacement and one of the chips is fried but I can fix it."

Anakin could see the man was pensive but after several minutes passed the holo back into Anakin's waiting hands. "How much will that cost?"

"You can pay in items or Regulator Notes, it be five notes for the wiring and thirty for a new interface chip."

The man looked pensive once more but after several moments of hesitation pulled out a thin hundred slip. Anakin was about to pay back the difference to the man but the man didn't move to take it. "Keep the change." This had him looking up suspiciously at the alien; no bounty hunter in their right mind overpaid by that much. "Consider it a down payment for the checkup." The answer surprised Anakin even more, he'd said nothing and yet the man knew what he had wanted to ask and had answered him. Not many people did that. In fact not many people looked him in the eye or payed attention to him as much as this strange alien did. To most he was just an annoyance but this bounty hunter if he even was that seemed genuinely interested in him.

"So are you hunting anyone?" The man was about to answer only for Watto to bluster in from the garage in the backyard of the shop much to his annoyance. He really wanted to know who the man was hunting. "Ah welcome welcome, I see another customer. How can I help you my good sir eh? Maybe you need a motivator or a capacitor eh?"

"Thank you but I have already been assisted." Anakin smirked as Watto came closer only to freeze at the man's armor.

"Imperial bounty hunter eh? We do everything legal here just so you know. We want no trouble."

"Of course not." The man soothed in, his voice smooth like he was pulling one over on Watto giving Anakin a sideways glance. The man's lips quirked into a thin smile as if letting him in on the joke and Anakin found himself grinning inside himself at how absurd the man made Watto sound.

But Watto didn't seem to care and continued blustering. "Well good good, if I can interest you in anything just ask away, I am always honored at serving the Empire."

"Yes of course, you don't happen to have a long range transmitter do you?"

"A long range transmitter eh? Ani go get the good man a transmitter." He scrambled off as Watto continued to praise his wares. Rummaging through several of the transmitters he pulled out several for the man to pick from before returning to the front of the shop.

"How much for the black and red one?" Surprised that the man had chosen the one that Anakin knew to have the longest range he inspected it as Watto named the price. "Oh that one eh? Made by Czerka very good transmitter. I give it to you for twelve thousand Regulator Notes." The price was a rip off, he was about to point that out but the man beat him to it.

"Four thousand and we have a deal." Watto was about to argue but the man's red eyes narrowed a hand hovering over his blaster and Watto acquiesced. "Four thousand ok, ok I am a fair man, I was just joking you know good joke, four thousand is fair price." The money changed hands and Watto was off to put away the large amount of credits in his safe leaving Anakin with the man once more.

"Why'd you let him cheat you like that?" Anakin asked as he led the man towards his house after he closed down the shop for the sandstorm.

"You are saying he would have settled for the items actual price?"

"Nah, but he might have, you made him scared. It was totally wizard." The man paused to look at him. "How do you know that?"

"I could tell and it wasn't the blasters either. It was your eyes."

"Really?" Anakin gripped the man's hand to pull him only to have the man flinch before allowing Anakin to pull him along. "Yeah it was pretty wizard, here's my house." He let himself in followed by the alien who at this point didn't look so good. His skin had turned a sea green and his red eyes were dimming. "Mom I brought a friend he needs help."

-0-0-0-

Shmi Skywalker was the kind of woman who aged well. Her short brown hair was pulled back into a bun, grey strands already touching it and indicating middle age. While the sparse wrinkles on her face and calloused hands spoke of a hard life and yet a kind heart despite that. She had been busy making dinner when Anakin had called her. She made her way quickly to see what sort of trouble her Ani had dragged in this time. Her eyes hovered over the alien leaning heavily by the doorway. But it wasn't his skin color or strange eyes that had given her pause but the mandalorian armor he was wearing.

"Mom, mom! We need to help him he's about to pass out." Throwing one of the bounty hunters arms over her shoulder she helped him over to a low cot that was in Anakin's small room. "Thank you." The alien murmured as she discarded him on the bed only to have her frown at the unmistakable cadence of a cultured imperial officer. Was he a deserter? She wondered what could possibly cause an imperial officer to don the armor of a bounty hunter, but in the end it didn't matter. He was ill and in need of assistance. The politeness of his tone despite knowing she was a slave also said much about the man. She hovered over some salves as Anakin unzipped the man's backpack to pull out three packs of bacta. A commodity so rare in the outer rims that she was almost hesitant to squander it on wounds that could be healed with herbal remedies when they could be used on men and woman who had seen far far worse than the wounds she was treating now.

She pulled of the armor pieces not expecting the man to stir so quickly when he did having just passed out only moments before. "My name is Shmi, I'm treating your wounds. You're safe now." The man in question did not appear frightened in the least or in need of comforting but she was so used to speaking in such a manner to the half-starved and abused slaves that were brought to her for treatment that the words came with a familiarity of long time use. For the longest time he did not speak as she treated him while Anakin ran off to seal the door and windows to the house. "It would help if I knew something about your species physiology." She said at length. His skin was a sea green but steadily morphing into a darker blue and she had little to no idea whether that was a good or a bad thing.

"Treat me as you would any human." He said at length. It was as good an answer as any; studying his relaxed face even as she treated him she was surprised at his youth. She could tell by the development of his jaw that he was almost an adult if she was going by human standards but the lack of any wrinkles or the like on the face spoke of a different story. "How old are you?" A standard medical question though one to alleviate her personal curiosity on the matter.

"Twenty standard, twenty five if you go by human years." She said nothing as she mulled over his youth and the cold and even calculating maturity that she felt radiating through his expression as his color returned and his labored breathing evened. Her mind returned to his armor at length but she knew better than to press such things. "I am no bounty hunter."

So he was an imperial…the answer surprised her but she only nodded in quick assent as she applied more bacta patches. She had seen many things in her long life and while this was indeed a strange situation she found herself in treating an imperial officer it was not the first time her kind Ani had brought in a man or woman in need. She didn't much like the Empire nor what it stood for but here in the outer rims it mattered little who ruled the planets of the inner and mid rim core. And she wasn't about to turn down a man simply because of his allegiances when he had done nothing but shown both trust and respect to her as she dressed his wounds.

At length her son returned after having brought in several rags she had washed and left to dry outside entering curiously to peer at the imperial officer. "You're blue again." She was about to reprimand Anakin for a comment that could be considered xenophobic and possibly offend the man but the officer merely shut his eyes tiredly before focusing his gaze on her Ani. "It appears I am."

Leaving the two to converse and leaving Anakin instructions on what to do should the imperial's condition worsen she left to go finish making dinner. As she resumed chopping the onions she wondered whether she and her son would ever be free. Some years ago a moisture farmer had offered to buy her out but she had refused for her young son. Her little Ani had been three at the time and too good a prospect for Watto to sell especially after Anakin began showing proficiency with electronic devices. But that had been seven years ago. Lars had loved her and she him but a man moved on, he'd tried he really did but in the end Watto refused to sell Anakin and so she had stayed with her son.

-0-0-0-

He rocked on the balls of his heels as he peered down at the alien looking man. "You feel a bit better. But it's weird cause I can't tell what you're thinking." A blue black eyebrow rose as he felt the man studying him. "You can tell what others are thinking?"

"Kind of yeah…"

"That sounds useful." The response surprised him, he didn't usually tell people he could tell what they were thinking it creeped them out. And if he did they'd ignore him cause he was just a kid but this bounty hunter was taking him seriously.

"So who're you hunting for?"

"Perhaps I have already finished my hunt." Yeah right.

"Wouldn't you have a body or something with you then?"

"What if my employer doesn't require a body for proof of my kill?" The man was smiling thinly.

Anakin scrunched up his nose in thought before grinning at how the man was trying to pull one over him, it was sort of funny. "That's just sloppy then, everyone knows you need a body."

"Maybe I took a holo of how I dismembered my victim and my employer was satisfied." Anakin studied the man contemplatively trying to focus his mind to read the man. He usually didn't need to concentrate so much…his grin widened.

"Nah you wouldn't do that."

"And why not?"

"It be a waste of time. A faster kill is more effective unless the whole violent death is to make a point. You know intimidation and all that."

The crimson eyes widened and suddenly he couldn't read the man's mind anymore at all. He tried asking the man more questions but the man stopped responding. He got the impression that the man was thinking deeply and then mom came and told him to let the man rest. Which was ok because he could ask the man with the choobaza eyes more questions when he awoke.

-0-0-0-

"How was your day Ani?" His mother seemed worried. He wasn't sure why but he was used to his mom worrying all the time.

"It was fine." Plopping down by the kitchen table he took his spoon and swirled the broth in it blowing on it so it would cool down a bit. "Sebulba needed his speeder fixed again. You'd think that sleemo would've crashed by now the way he's racing.

"Anakin!"

"What it's true! This is the fourth time and his thermal regulator was totally busted, again."

"Well then it's good that you fixed it."

"Yeah I guess."

"Did you ask our guest weather he was hungry?"

"Nah he said he ate his bounty so now he'll be full for a week. Then he fell asleep. He was joking I think…" He couldn't read the man after he'd read his mind the first time around which was weird…

"That man is not a bounty hunter Ani, he's an Imperial officer."

"What's he doing here? I mean it's not like the Empire came to free us? Did they?" Maybe the Empire cared I mean why shouldn't it? If the Emperor was as great as the holo channels of the Empire said then shouldn't he?

"Ani…no… that man isn't here to free us." He tried not to look disappointed but maybe…maybe he could ask the guy to free him and his mom? He had a choobaz amount of credits, it wasn't every day that someone just pulled out four thousand Regulator Notes like it was nothing, even Bounty Hunters haggled. He sighed as he ate his food in semi silence the loud sandstorm of Tatooine raging outside. It didn't matter how long it took he'd try to free himself and his Mom no matter what.

* * *

This was a plot bunny that I had. I was reading the Thrawn trilogy and a bit later inspiration struck. I am not sure how long this fic will be, if I get inspiration I will update. Otherwise I hope you enjoy what I have down thus far. Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Elsewhere in the Alderaan system on an Imperial Class Star Destroyer a dark and looming figure stood on the bridge the shadowed and masked face looking at the viewport and the galaxy beyond.

"My Lord, it appears that the blockade has forced the hand of Senator Organa. He is agreeing to sign the treaty on our terms." Moff Tarkin smiled a tight lipped but cruel smile at the significant victory.

"Very good, prepare my flagship."

"At once my Lord." The heavy and modulated breathing ceased momentarily before Darth Vader turned slowly and purposefully to one of the terminals to his right. "Admiral Piett what news of my agent?"

"The one sent to the outer rim systems? The last log was relayed seventeen hours ago my Lord. It may be that he was forced to go into radio silence due to some complications."

"I see… report to me the moment you receive a transmission."

"Yes my Lord of course." The man in question bowed sharply before returning to his station.

The hulking mass that was Darth Vader made his way to his flagship frowning as he stretched out his senses to the outermost reaches of the galaxy. Wherever Thrawn was he could sense the man was in much pain. Clenching his teeth the blue grey eyes behind the mask struggled against the haze of sickly yellow that threatened to overcome him. Not now, not when he needed to sign the treaty with a clear mind. He struggled against the thick tendrils of power, his mind on the one man who he could have entrusted with the negotiations in his stead. He paused midway to the shuttle as suddenly and with a finality his eyes turned a sickly yellow, and Obi Wan Kenobi was once more not all there. His presence shifted and the men walking in parade rest by his sides moved several steps away on either side of he in fear and discomfort at the sudden power he exuded. But it was as it should be. It was another day in the glorious empire after all.

~0~0~0~

It was hot and cold. He shivered under his blanket as the telltale signs of fever racked his body. Thrawn felt sick, he was sick. A wave of hot cold sweat overcame him. "Here drink this it will make you feel a bit better." He peered past the haze as a woman in her mid-forties helped half lift him up to drink something that scalded his throat nearly chocking him before he collapsed back on to the bed exhausted with even this small exertion. He tensed in reflex slowly relaxing his body after realizing that he was still on Tatooine and not in the thrall of a nightmare. Noticing his bandages had been changed once again his eyes returned to the woman who was spilling some sort of liquid on his arms that reeked strongly of alcohol.

"This will help the fever." He wasn't sure how much this natural remedy was going to help but in his state anything that worked was a good thing.

The heat in his mind abated but the women's even gaze did not. "Better."

"A bit yes."

"I do not mean to pry," but she would, "what is an Imperial doing on Tatooine surely the Empire has little interest in this place?" And indeed it did not. "I had accomplished my objective but was shot at by pirates. My shuttle sustained heavy damage. Tatooine was the closest planet to land on after my hyperspace jump. It is fortunate your son found me." His story eased some of the tension in her gaze.

"Yes I suppose it is Ani is a kind heart, he can't pass up a chance to help others."

"That is both very noble and very foolish, were I any other man bringing me to his house would not have been a very bright idea."

"You are right, but Anakin has a way with people… and understanding them."

"He can use the force."

"I'm sorry?"

"His mind reading abilities and his reaction to others. He helped me because he sensed I would bring him no harm did he not?" The woman's eyes widened and fear was evident in her face for her son.

"Do not worry I will tell no one, unless it is your wish."

"Truly? I am grateful but your Emperor does he not fear force users? When the Jedi were around I knew they would not part me from my Ani... but I've heard things about these Sith…this Darth Vader…"

"He does not actively hunt for untrained force users if that is what you are thinking, merely the Jedi that escaped the purge."

The two remained in silence as the woman's gaze drifted and he found he himself was too exhausted to keep his eyes open and drifted off to sleep.

~0~0~0~

His dreams were mired in darkness and death, he fought against the heat and pain as he only knew how, only to suddenly have a foreign presence slip into his mind.

"Thrawn." He flinched at the darkness of the semi lucid dream and the discomfort of a foreign mind brushing against his own. "My Lord?"

"Where are you Commander? I demand your status or their will be consequences." The darkness lashed in his mind and he tried not to struggle against the presence so as not to make the encounter any more painful than necessary. "My objective is complete, shot down over Tatooine, had no time to call for extraction. Will attempt to send transmission when I awaken." He was sweating profusely by now the presence digging sharp pain into his scull as cold and hot spells wracked his body the wounds making themselves known loudly and painfully. "See that you do."

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Mom! I think he's getting worse! Mom!"

"Hold on Ani let me see."

"Sir can you hear me?" Thrawn couldn't suppress a moan as he cracked his eyes open weakly. "I believe I can." His voice came out as a whisper as his eyes refused to focus before doing so and seeing the face of the human child Anakin peering down at him worriedly. "You don't look so good."

"Some water would be nice." He shifted on the small cot feeling the moisture that slicked his body, the tight shirt and pants he'd worn under his armor sticking to his body like a second skin.

"Here drink this." The woman's voice was kind as if speaking to a child. His brow furrowed his condition must be bad indeed if the healer was reverting to such manner of speech. She was stronger than she looked and half lifted him to drink the liquid before spilling more of the alcohol smelling concoction over his arms. "You have my thanks."

"Don't thank me thank Ani. He was the one who thought to check up on you."

"You didn't feel right."

"What did I feel like?"

"You felt all wrong like there was someone else there and he was making you hurt. Who was he?"

"Ani!"

"But Mom! Someone else was in the room! He felt all wrong!"

"Anakin! Go bring me some more water for the bandages. "I'm sorry, my son didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine, and he is not mistaken." There was a guarded fear in Shmi's eyes. "Whoever it was will they return?"

"I don't believe so." She nodded though he could tell she didn't like the idea of not knowing what it was that had happened. "You look better your color's returning. It's morning you should try and eat something I have some broth from last night that would be good for you." He allowed the woman to change his bandages the pain was abating but he could see the wounds were not closing up as well as they usually did, whatever was in the herbal remedy it must have had some nerve dampening agent as he did not feel the sharp pain that usually came with inflammation. A dip in a bacta tank would have healed him by now but he did not have that luxury.

Shmi hesitated by the doorway as she waited for her son to return before making her way to the front of the house to prepare the food in question for him. The boy in the meanwhile had returned and was staring at him a frown on his face.

"You're not gonna tell me who the man was are you?" Thrawn sighed pushing himself up slowly into a sitting position. He suppressed a wince as the human boy helped him up allowing him to lean against the hard mud wall blinking away the dizziness that caused him to momentarily loose his bearing.

"Can you put through a transmission?"

"Yeah just give me a sec so I can program the long range transmitter." The sulking human child left the room before returning just as quickly with the Czerka transmitter he had purchased earlier and his holo which lay with the pile of armor discarded in a corner by the cot. He peered curiously at the human child the haze of dizziness receding as Anakin began tweaking and playing with the wires before handing him the holo.

"Here I connected the transmitter so you don't have to get up an all, I mean I don't feel you can anyway…" Despite his shielding he was surprised that the boy could still sense things about him even vague impressions as they were.

"Thank you." The boy beamed and Thrawn was left with the realization that praise came sparsely to the human though he was a slave so that was a given.

"Can you remove the triangulating interface?" It was best if whoever received the transmission didn't see his disheveled state.

"Sure," the boy fiddled with the holo before giving it back to him. Thrawn said his thanks once more before frowning thinly as he punched in the frequency. He didn't have to wait long before the signal went through to the Executor and the shape of Colonel Veers came into view.

"Hello?" Surprised at the clarity of the transmission despite the storm and ensuring that it was Veers and only Veers in the room Thrawn proceeded to give his report.

"Colonel this is agent Sunsaber."

"Commander! Good to hear from you, what is your status."

"The mission was a success."

"That is good to hear, I will begin phase two at once."

"That would be prudent Colonel, I am currently in need of extraction. My ship was destroyed on impact in the Arkanis sector on the planet Tatooine."

"I understand, the Lord Vader has already sent a Tie fighter escort and several ships that were in the sector to your location." Thrawn raised a blue black eyebrow at that. "I see, put me through to him, he requested I report to him once I am able."

Veers seemed only mildly surprised before punching in the Dark Lords frequency. "He is currently on Alderaan dealing with the rebel leader Organa." Thrawn shot a look at Anakin who was all but burning with curiosity; thankfully however the child was remaining quite throughout the exchange. Nodding briefly though Veers could not see him he acquiesced that he be put through to the Dark Lord at once. The transmission did not take long to reach the Darth who was restlessly pacing the halls of the palace. The negotiations had been put on a three hour recess after the initial discussions and having already killed two of the Alderaanian guardsmen Vader was bored out of his mind.

"Speak, and do it quickly." The hulking mass that was Darth Vader came into view causing the human child to suck in a breath.

"My Lord this is Commander Thrawn reporting in as per request." The heavy breathing ceased momentarily before resuming. "My mission was a success and Colonel Veers has proceeded to commencing phase two of the operations." The masked face of the Dark Lord gazed impassively at him before speaking once more. "That is good Commander. I have sent a shuttle for you that you have been informed off no doubt. I require your immediate presence the moment you reach my ship am I understood?"

"Yes my Lord." Darth Vader was pensive once more as his even gaze peered at Thrawn though without the triangulation device only a vague and shaky outline of him could be seen. "There is another matter of which I need to converse with you upon Commander. When I reached out for your presence through the force I felt…yes…I feel it now too, a powerful presence in the force, more powerful than I have ever sensed in any being."

"My Lord?"

"This presence is close and it is powerful. Find this man, woman or child and bring them to me. Those are my new orders to you Commander."

"Yes my Lord it will be done."

"Good, I am not beneath any expenses for this, I don't care at the cost bring whoever it may be to me."

"Yes my Lord, it will be done."

"See to it that it is. Vader out." The transmission was ended and Thrawn was left with a curious human child peering at him.

"He's talking about me isn't he?" Thrawn was mildly surprised at the comment but only just so. "Anakin, can you get your mother?"

"I'm right here." The woman in question was wiping her hands on an old and faded apron busily but her face spoke a different story. "You're taking him away." The house was small enough and it only took so long to warm up food. "You heard."

"Only enough to know that this Lord Vader, wants to take my son from me. I won't let him! I can't!"

"The question is not whether you will let the boy be taken but on what terms. I have worked with Lord Vader for several years now and I assure you he would make time to come personally for your son should the need arise. I understand your fear; however despite all this, this is an opportunity for a different life for both you and your son."

"I would be allowed to accompany my son?" The woman Shmi asked hesitantly.

"That is doubtful, however should your son come willingly I would be able to secure not only his release but your release as well."

"Mom that's great! We'd be free!"

"Anakin go wash the dishes, now. The man and I need to talk."

"Yes Mom! The boy happily skipped into the front of the house where the kitchen was not understanding the true gravity of the situation. Closing the flap that served as a makeshift door behind herself Shmi folded her arms a worried frown on her face.

"You think I care about my freedom when my son will be taken from me to stars knows where?"

"The alternative is far worse, if Lord Vader is forced to make his way here personally and I assure you I would do anything in my power were I able to prevent that, then there will be no telling of what he may do. There is a high chance however that he will kill you slowly and painfully while making your son watch." There was a small gasp from the woman now leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"He…he would do that?"

"I…have seen it done with my own eyes…"

"So he'll be no better than a slave!"

"He will be far better off than he is now. And as I said there is no alternative before you in which your son is not taken from you. Only the terms upon which this will occur."

Shmi swallowed as she slowly sank on a small chair by the door. "I knew something like this would happen one day. Ani was meant for far greater things than this. I just did not think it would happen so quickly…or like this…"

"We are seldom able to control certain events in our lives. In the end it is not the events but what we make of them and how we use them that determine our fate." The woman looked up at him suddenly her eyes full of pain and sorrow of a woman meant to lose her son one way or another. But beyond that there was a silent admiration respect even and the will of a woman who had lived through years of slavery and yet did not let it harden her heart against her own kind.

"I can arrange for a transport to take you anywhere you wish once I acquire your freedom."

"That would be kind but if I may, I need to put through a call to a certain man."

"Certainly, you can use the transmitter if you have need."

"Thank you but that will not be necessary." Her eyes studied him as if peering into his very soul.

"Is this, how you came to serve the Empire? Through intimidation, threats and coercion?"

"No…" But it might as well have been… Her eyes flashed in pain but he found that he was no longer thinking of her presence or even the situation he was now in but of his home world of Csilla, and the sharp pain of loss at the gravity of what he had given up for its safety.

~0~0~0~

The negotiations on Alderaan while proceeding smoothly for the Empire were wreaking havoc on the usually calm and collected Bail Organa. The Alderaanian prince was cradling his head in his hands as his advisors dissected the Alderaanian accord and its compliance to Imperial regulations. Not only were his hands tied but this treaty would further neutralize any possible chance for Bail to continue assisting the rebellion.

The accord stated near total transparency for the Empire on all government funding and the various treasuries of the Noble houses as well. Add to that a tax on exports and an addition of a Star Destroyer for the next decade to crack down on smuggling and the like, Bail found that there was little to be happy about these days.

His wife Breha entered the room her warm hand resting on his shoulder gently. "It's time." He had initially wanted to move her to another noble house for safety for the duration of the negotiations but she had in the end vehemently refused. He rose squeezing her hand and allowing it to give him some strength and comfort before making his way to the throne room hall where the talks were taking place. Making his way to the overly large table littered with datapads and holo displays Bail settled in the chair delegated to him as the representative of his planet.

Soon the other delegates followed. The hulking mass that was Darth Vader making his way in only moments after most of the delegation had taken their seats.

"We have reviewed the treaty and we feel that it is impeding on the rights of the Alderaanian citizens." One of his braver aides, Ty Coran began, opening the floor discussion.

"That is preposterous!" One of the Imperial aides an elderly and thin man graveled out. "This treaty ensures government compliance and transparency, this is not unheard of and even fair. You have nothing to hide after all. Or do you?"

"The issue is that the noble houses are citizens of Alderaan. The eighth legislative act states that all commercial enterprises of and by any citizen are kept confidential until such a time when the human or being in question has committed a crime or violation of government regulations or is suspected in doing so. By forcing a government transparency the Empire will be implying a distrust of the Alderaanian government and in conjunction of its people." Ty Coran soothed out bypassing the accusations and politically maneuvering the conversation to his advantage.

The Imperial aide was about to respond only for Lord Vader the only man standing to raise and motion with his hand, causing the aide to cease speaking and making it look as if the imperial attaché was nothing more than a pack of house trained dogs held on a leash by this man who was known to be second to only the Emperor himself.

"You are correct Alderaanian however not on all counts." The heavy breathing of the Dark Lord filled the room and suddenly Bail felt as if the room had gone several degrees warmer. "The Empire has no issue with the majority of the noble houses, merely the one. Senator Organa is being reviewed for his noncompliance to the regulations of the Empire. The Emperor is none too pleased with the actions of the senator and is considering a motion to elect a new representative for the people led by a new ruling house of Alderaan." Bail all but cursed under his breath his eyes widening. Darth Vader had now not only undermined him but his ruling house as well. Centuries upon centuries ago most of the ruling houses lost their power or gave it up for the Organa's to lead the planet to see better days. But even centuries later not all had forgotten which houses and bloodlines they were from. Vader had now not only killed him politically but was undermining his rule of the planet. Ever since house Organa had become the ruling house peace and prosperity had settled upon Alderaan but it would be foolish to think that a house that was once comprised of assassins like house Rist would have so quickly given up its heritage.

"That is a falsity and a slander! House Organa has stood for generations!" Another aide this one more idealistic declared the room suddenly plunging into a silence as Vader's enraged presence filled the room making it hot and uncomfortable. Organa winced as the dark and masked figure turned ever so slowly towards the young aide. The next moment the poor man was gasping for air as the Sith lifted him up while pulling the air out of his lungs.

"I apologize for his forwardness my Lord I beg you to release him." It was the first he had spoken within the hour and it caused heads to turn in the near silence of the room save the chocking and hacking of the man whom the dark lord had released. "You are all of you under the misapprehension that this matter is up for debate. It is not. The Emperor has spoken and we obey."

"I understand but there's still the proper procedures! And what about ratifying the treaty with a majority vote?" A woman from the house majority declared in a polite yet offended tone her eyes as Bail's own still on the man sprawled on the floor chocking and gasping for breath.

"The electorate and the proper procedures will be followed. Come now it is not hard to make it appear as though the house majority has voted for the accords?" Said another bland looking Imperial officer sitting directly across from himself.

The seemingly nondescript officer stared down the aides and those from the house majority. Bale steeled his gaze when the man looked his way but he knew that he'd lost the battle before it had even begun. The empire was too good at anticipating his moves and those of the rebellion. This Darth Vader was just as intelligent as he was deadly. Add to that his growing and endless amount of intelligence officers and recruited and bribed officials Bale wouldn't put it past the man to know what it was he'd had for breakfast. There were spies in every corner, he found bugs in doorways and on rugs and in places he'd never think to sweep for them, and once found the little bugs, some of which could physically move around via resemblance to moths or other insects had no way of being traced back to the Empire itself. He tried he did all he could. Meetings in forests or abandoned warehouses, triple encryptions, but no matter what he did the man was two if not three steps ahead of him. He lost and he knew it. The only way to salvage what little power he had left was to agree to the Empire's terms and hope they would think it too unwise to replace him with another one of the noble houses.

"The treaty will be reviewed, we will give our answer within twenty four to forty eight hours. Expect a transmission from us once the majority and senate of houses cast their vote unless you wish to remain on Alderaan for the time it would take for the consensus to take place."

"That will not be necessary." Bale let out the breath he'd been holding relieved at least that there would be no Sith breathing down his neck while he did what he could to salvage the situation and ensure that his previous funds to the rebel alliance could not be traced.

"Then this meeting is adjourned until the votes are cast." Ty Coran closed the session as the hulking mass that was Darth Vader made his way out of the hall requesting his flagship be prepped and leaving himself in a state of both fear and panic as his aides rushed to assist the naïve fool who had thought to yell at Darth Vader and leaving him to wonder whether one day that would be his fate.

~0~0~0~

Shmi had left to make a call in the front of the house leaving Anakin with the news of his impending freedom. The boy had waited patiently for his mother but she had wanted privacy so the human child was left with only his room as the alternative the sandstorm still raging outside in full blast.

"Mom sais you're your gonna free us… and that I have to go with you. You came here to free us didn't you!" The child was bouncing with tense energy his face a wide grin. "You're an undercover Jedi aren't you! That's why you don't have a lightsaber!"

Thrawn wasn't sure how him offering to free the human child translated into him being a Jedi, but he supposed the Jedi's history of liberating planets full of slaves may have had something to do with coloring the boys imaginations. Though even the Jedi did not go about making it their business liberating slaves galaxy wide fettered by the constraints of the boundaries of the Republic as they were. And even within Republic space slavery and spice were still rampant during the Republics best days. "I am not a Jedi. And I did not come to Tatooine with the intention of freeing you." He winced as pain shot through his arm and side. The boy's grinning face fell into one of confusion.

"But then how come you're here? And why did the man in the mask feel all wrong?"

"I was on classified mission for the Empire. My engines were damaged in a skirmish and I was forced to make a crash landing on Tatooine. Make no mistake it is not I but Lord Vader who requested your freedom."

"The man you were speaking with. He's the man that was hurting you, isn't he?"

"He…it is not so simple." It wasn't as if he could explain Vader's dual nature to a child let alone that this information was highly classified. "I don't understand! Why would he want to free me? Is it because of this power force stuff he was talking about? Why would he free me if he's a bad person?"

Thrawn sighed, the child's naïveté despite being born and raised on an outer rim world known for its slavers and smugglers was surprising. "He has freed you no doubt so that he could train you in the ways of the Sith. I can say little more on the matter and once I bring you before the Lord Vader he will make it clear to you the role which he wishes to delegate upon you and all that it entails."

The boy appeared even more confused than before but thankfully his mother had returned and was ushering him out of the room to speak with her son in private. Thrawn mused silently at the reaction of the Emperor at this. The Emperor was not a man who took kindly to insubordination and betrayals, according to Sith tradition the apprentice killed the Master then took an apprentice of his own. It was possible that the Emperor could see this as such. But at the same time if Darth Vader himself said the boy was exceedingly powerful…would the Emperor acquiesce? Or perhaps kill off Vader for his traitorous deemed actions and then take this boy for himself to train? He had read upon such things in the Sith history holobooks from the raided and half burnt Jedi temple. The art as well spoke volumes on betrayal and duplicity. Frowning thinly as a wave of dizziness overcame him Thrawn shifted sliding back to lie on the cot his mind drifting in the haze of pain that did not seem to abate.

~0~0~0~

Cliegg Lars had once been the love of her life. He was a kind man, a surprising man, but not a man she would have thought would wait around for a woman like her. Yet he had. The amount of happiness that radiated from his face when she told him that she would be given her freedom was unimaginable. But while the happiness she felt was all consuming so was the pain she felt at the loss of her son. She had wished for his freedom ever since the day he'd been born. Even if she herself would be a slave all her life she had given herself her word that her little Ani would be free one day. And now that day had come. She had not wanted it to be this way, but she had no choice. Running away was out of question with her and her sons slave chips. And while she would have been willing to give up her son to a man such as Vader over her dead body the alternative of her son having to witness her violent death was a different matter.

She did not like the Empire, had heard stories of its cruelty and imposition of will. But the alien Imperial officer that was in her care was nothing like that. He was cold yes but beneath the restraint there was discipline, morality kindness even. And if anyone were to be the one to take her son to the Empire it would be one such as he. Her eyes moistened at her son as he gazed up at her with his clear blue eyes. "Mom, why are you crying? We're gonna be free!"

"Yes Ani…but I can't come with you."

"Why not? Why can't you come with me?"

"Because my place is here on Tatooine."

"But you said we'd be free one day! Together!" She sighed heavily tears begging to fall in earnest now for his fate. "Listen Ani, the Imperial man will be taking you far far away. I can't go with you because my place is here. I want you to remember, to never forget who you are Ani, and be true to yourself. You're a good person Ani, don't let the empire change that."

"I won't Mom I promise." Her Anakin seemed to realize what she was saying frowning, his eyes becoming moist. "It's the man who feels all wrong Darth Vader isn't it? You can't come because of him."

"Ani…"

"It's ok Mom," Anakin smiled at her blinking away tears. "I'm gonna be the bestest force power user ever. And the bestest pilot ever. And I'll come to visit when I can, when I'm older and buy myself a starship I mean. And I'll call you like all the time ok Mom? So don't cry cause this isn't goodbye ok?

She nodded despite her tears falling harder as she hugged him. She still had a lot more to tell him but despite how much she'd tell him these last few hours wouldn't be enough. So she settled for hugging him and crying before at length wiping her tears away and packing for herself and her son for the new life that awaited them.

~0~0~0~

The Sandstorm abated at length, not the longest one for Tatooine could have storms raging for weeks at a time, but it was far longer than the average dust storm that kicked up on Tatooine every so often. About three hours after it did so there was a knock on the door of the house. The door opened to a well-built man in his mid-thirties, hair slicked back in Imperial style and the beginning of a scruff of a beard shaved for a five o'clock look around his mouth.

"Hello Ma'am my name is Agent Fel of the 181's battalion. I was informed that an agent of the Empire was here?"

"Yes of course." The man winked at Anakin causing a small smile to form on Shmi's face.

"I am here agent." Thrawn replied from where he was sitting by the cleared kitchen table. He had already donned his mandalorian armor save the helmet and looked little worse for wear his face and posture betraying nothing of the wounds that he still sustained and that he had realized would need more intensive treatment then he had initially assessed.

"Commander Thrawn! Fancy meeting you here. Especially since Tatooine isn't known for its art galleries."

Thrawn smiled thinly at the inside joke. "How are the children?"

The camaraderie would have made a younger Shmi feel like an intruder but her age and years as a healer had removed such qualms. "Come sit can I offer you any refreshments?"

"I am good thank you Ma'am, may I have your name?"

"Shmi, Shmi Skywalker."

"The pleasure is all mine Shmi." Despite the man's refusal as he settled in a chair across from a man who appeared to be his colleague Shmi still bustled around the kitchen to make a pot of tea for the two men.

"The children are Great, Davin and Chak are already moaning about their classes, honestly I don't think Chak should be a pilot he's too queasy after the simulations. And Jagged is already asking about you, honestly I don't know how that kid can say your name so well when he's still learning to say hi properly."

Thrawn smiled genuinely at that. "How many officers have you brought with you?"

The kettle whistled and Shmi brewed the tea while the two men continued their conversation.

"Seven not counting myself, posted outside the house. I have the transport ready by the way; we should head out soon there's another storm our equipment is detecting only four hours away, unless there's something else?"

"There is, I need to visit a certain junk shop and I need to borrow your men for that."

Soontir Fel smiled at that, always eager to see what Thrawn had cooked up this time around.

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Feedback is much loved and much appreciated. Show the love leave reviews.;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

The streets of Tatooine were bustling with life.

Watto was in the junkyard when Thrawn made his way inside. "Ah welcome welcome back so soon? I hope the transmitter was to your liking eh?"

"It was."

"Ani, where is that rascal? If you need anything fixed he can do it." Thrawn ignored the bustling creature and pulled up one of the low chairs strewn around the shop and settled in it. If the Toydarian found it strange he said nothing of it. "So you need anything a capacitor or space parts for a motivator? My shop has the best prices on Tatooine."

"I'm here to make you an offer."

"Oh go ahead I like good offers, but I don't do smuggling bad for business, I don't want trouble with the Empire or anyone."

"Is that so? That Arakyd capacitor is most definitely a smuggled good."

"That was a gift from a friend, not mine not mine." A blue black eyebrow rose as Thrawn's gaze flitted over half the merchandise which was indeed smuggled illegal goods. The Arakyd industry and several other logos' his eye caught only had contracts with the Empire. And the parts looked too new to have been scavenged off an imperial ship. The Toydarian's gaze followed his own.

"I want to buy your slaves. How much for the boy and his mother?"

"The boy and his mother eh? Sorry no they are not for sale." Thrawn reached down placing a blaster on his lap.

"I'm not asking. I have a good six of my men surrounding this house. Ready to seize your assets and take you in for questioning. These parts that you are selling, the dust coating is clever but it won't fool Imperial scanners. Now you will name me a price and if I deem it appropriate the empire will reimburse you. Otherwise I'll simply call in my men and take your slaves as seized assets."

"Woah woah woah, everything I do is legal!" The crimson eyes narrowed. "If that is so, then you won't mind if my men take you in for some quick questioning?

"Ok ok, one million for the boy, half a million for his mother."

"Three hundred thousand for the boy one hundred thousand for his mother, in Imperial credit."

"What? You're joking! What can I do out here with Imperial Credits?"

"I could just take the slaves and leave you with nothing. Consider it a down payment for all what you owe the Empire, your life amongst them."

The Toydarian wanted to argue further but he knew when to cut his losses. "Ok, five hundred thousand for both of them and you have yourself a deal."

"We're all settled then a pleasure doing business." Thrawn rose. "I'll have one of my men bring you the credits."

"Ok ok, go before you scare away all my customers."

"The slave chip remotes?"

The Toydarian bustled towards the back before returning with two controllers. "Here this one is the boy's and this one his mothers. Tell your empire friends that I want no trouble." Thrawn took them before his eyes made one more circuit of the house committing to memory the various brands that had somehow found their way into this backwater planet of Tatooine before making his way out the door and coming face to face with a grinning Fel.

"That was fast."

"It helps when you have enough men to storm a rebel base."

"True." The brown eyes studied him thin frown tugging at Soontir Fel's lips as he turned to motion for his squadron to follow them. "You don't look so good." He had no doubt of that because despite how he looked he felt far far worse. Sometime between making his way to the junkshop and entering it he'd felt his body temperature drop and then rise to a painful pounding in his veins. His wounds had been screaming and it was all but his years of discipline and training which still held him upright.

"I don't feel so good." He stumbled only to have the older man throw his right arm over a shoulder allowing him to lean on him as they made their way to the prepped shuttle.

"So freeing slaves? Is that the Empire's new occupation."

"Just the ones."

"I noticed. Any reason why these ones?"

"That's above your paygrade."

Fel laughed good naturedly. "You're one to speak I probably get better pay than you."

The boy and his mother were already by the shuttles when the two arrived as was a man Thrawn did not recognize. "Here the circuits for the slave chips." Leaving him to lean on one of the other men Fel took the circuits. Thrawn looked on as Fel made his way over an imperial scanner in hand finding and deactivating the chips before the shuttle medic removed them with efficient precision. The boy lingered for several more moments Fel no doubt allowing that before laughing at something that was said.

With a last hug from his mother the boy trudged his way to the ship a faded bag hanging from his shoulders following by Fel while throwing glances back at his mother. The officer who'd been supporting him assisted him into one of the seats. The boy settling opposite him and strapping himself in, excitement written all over his face as the Imperial shuttle took off into the skies above.

-0-0-0-

Several hours later and having changed into a regular imperial uniform Thrawn was still mulling over the strange way he'd landed a Sith apprentice for Vader in the med bay of the ship when the child in question walked in settling across from where he was sitting sideways on the med bed leaning against the ships wall. The medic had given him some more pills against the blood infection that he had contracted and rewrapped his wounds but made it clear that he needed a bacta dip. Four of his ribs were fractured, and his body was still recovering from the shock of the crash. All that combined with the heavy blood loss and blood infection had the medic telling him that it was remarkable that he was still even functioning. This ship however was not equipped with a standard bacta tank and so he was left to wait out till they reached the Executor for a more intensive treatment.

"It's cold… I thought space would be warmer."

"Ask one of the engineers to up the thermal regulator." He blinked away the haze as the boy looked up at him expectantly as if somehow he could solve all his problems.

"They did but it's still so cold." Big sad blue eyes looked up at him reminding Thrawn of a kicked ack pup.

"I miss mom. Will I get to see her again?"

"Perhaps."

"I won't get to see her again will I?" Sighing he forced his eyes open the effort tiring him more than it should have. "Not in the immediate future, no."

"Fel said I might see her again…but…"

"But?"

"But I don't think he really knew the answer either. He was just trying to be nice. He's really funny too. He does this thing with his eyebrows." Anakin proceeded to wag his eyebrows at Thrawn before breaking out into a grin which was quickly subdued. "Will she be ok do you think? I mean I'm glad she's free and all but I kind of wanted to be free together with her… I miss her." The child said with a finality as if Thrawn could somehow make everything right again.

"I'm sure one day if you do as Lord Vader instructs you, you will be able to see her again though perhaps it would be best if you did not."

"Why not?"

"Because if you disobeyed the Lord Vader he or anyone else who knew of your mother might hurt her to hurt you." The answer seemed to subdue the child and he allowed his eyes to flutter closed, it was several more moments before the child spoke up again.

"Where are you from? Do you have a mom too?"

"My home planet is in the unknown regions."

"That sounds totally wizard where is that?"

"Beyond the outer rims."

"Farther out than Tatooine! That's like the middle of nowhere." Thrawn smiled in amusement at the child's excitement. Though he was utterly spent there were far worse ways to spend time than with an overeager youngling.

"I assure you that it is not the middle of nowhere."

"Oh." The child was pensive again but the silence did not last long.

"What about your mom? Do you miss her too?"

"I was adopted. My biological parents and I weren't close, they were both in the military and as such were stationed in regions far away from the academy I attended."

"Oh…" The child's face was scrunched up in concern. "But you do have some family right?"

"I had a brother."

"Had a brother? What happened?" Something sharp clenched in his gut as his heart convulsed skipping a beat."

"He…he died." He swallowed heavily the taste of bile suddenly crawling up his throat.

"I'm sorry." The child's eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Pass me the cup of water."

"Here." The child scrambled to get the item in question handing it to Thrawn while angrily wiping at his tears with his free hand causing Thrawn to wonder whether the boy was crying on his behalf, because he had felt his pain through the force.

"Thank you." He drank deeply putting the cup aside before sighing at the boy who was looking up at him dejectedly from behind blonde bangs. "I do have a father though; he was the one who adopted me and my brother. I suppose I do miss him every now and then, when I don't think about the times we argued like two wild Nexu's."

The boy smiled weakly at him past the now dried tears still hovering close to him though. "Can I stay here?"

"I don't see why not." Somehow taking that as an invitation to join him the human child jumped on the bed folding his legs cross legged as he settled next to Thrawn. His eyes closing in finality he hoped the child would let him rest but the boy was all but bouncing next to him. "Um…I have a question."

"Yes?"

"When you were talking on the holo before and Fel they called you Commander Thrawn. Do I call you that? I mean we've known each other for like two days now and I still don't know what to call you."

"You can call me Thrawn in private, but it would be best if you reverted to Commander once we reach the Star Destroyer. Some of the men are tight on formalities particularly Moff Tarkin."

"Oh, is he nice like you and Fel?"

"No, he is not. And I would not ask him unnecessary questions. I don't believe he's particularly fond of children."

"Oh." Anakin had asked something else but the words fell past his ears as sleep took him.

-0-0-0-

When Soontir Fel entered the medbay datapad in hand he was met with the most priceless picture. The boy Anakin was leaning his head on Thrawn's left arm, Thrawn himself leaning against the wall, both fast asleep. He wondered vaguely whether to take some pictures and later blackmail the Commander with them. But then again it would make life more difficult for himself especially since he was almost sure Thrawn had more embarrassing pictures of him hidden away somewhere in such a case.

Pulling a thermal blanket from one of the compartments he was about to smooth it out over the two sleeping forms when two red slits snapped opened a firm hand gripping his own. He grasped the hand with his free one. "Thrawn relax, its Fel." He soothed.

"Fel?" The grip loosened as the eyes opened fully blinking away the haze of sleep as he worriedly peered at Thrawn. "Sorry"

"You alright?"

"Better, than I was several hours ago. What time is it?"

"Seventeen standard. You've been out for about six."

"I see, how are the negotiations on Alderaan going?"

Relived that his friend had returned to his commanding self he passed the datapad to Thrawn and leaned against the plasteel wall folding his arms across his chest as he waited for the Chiss to skim the datapad.

"The negotiations are going smoothly thus far though that as anything could quickly change."

Thrawn nodded absently. "Indeed."

Fel waited patiently for the man to elaborate and was not disappointed when at length Thrawn looked up at him. "The Senator conceded defeat far too quickly. No doubt he hopes to salvage his houses position. Perhaps he is aware of house Rist's position though it is doubtful."

"Make no mistake this is an imperial victory, we just need to monitor Organa and his aides. I am more concerned with the Black Sun's operation how is it commencing?"

"I haven't any news on that yet."

"It's still ongoing then."

"Perhaps, how did they clip you anyways?"

"It wasn't the Black Sun." The surprise was evident on his face but it only caused Thrawn's thin frown at the question to deepen. "It was Togorian pirates. I recognized the design of their freighters. I had not thought that they now operate in the Arkanis sector as well. They are bold of course but to fly so closely to Imperial patrols… A new Warlord has taken power no doubt; this could be mildly problematic for us."

"Then perhaps we should show them a display of our power to have them cease their operations."

"Cease their operations Baron? On the contrary this could prove quite useful. The Junkshop I had procured some items I required had ship parts and other navigating equipment from well-known Imperial providers and manufacturers."

"A smuggling ring?"

"I'm afraid it's far worse than might first appear Lieutenant. You see this Toydarian owner is just a small time businessman. He doesn't possess the creativity necessary to join a conglomerate of businessmen funding smugglers. No doubt his provider is just as well being provided by the real party. In fact the items at the shop are too easily recognizable as belonging to the manufacturers in question. The items sold to him are items that the smuggler would not be able to sell elsewhere, say Imperial space."

"Are you saying that the rebels are actively operating in imperial space?"

"Not quite, you see, someone is paying off smugglers to raid imperial manufacturers. The manufacturers themselves are reporting security breaches and the occasional commandeering of vessels by pirates but not actively. The nondescript smuggled items in question are after acquisition then sold to some second party while the obvious items such as the unique capacitor model sold only by the IntelStar Co. are dumped on third party loose ends who would unknowingly take the fall should they be discovered."

"I don't follow, so you're saying that someone is setting up these third party individuals to take the hit if the whole operation is discovered. But why? Wouldn't it make more sense to just take the goods that can't be traced and leave the rest? And why would smugglers care if their actions are being traced? The empire is already cracking down hard on them what's another reason to hunt them for us Imp's it's all the same."

"Perhaps it is because the smugglers are not the instigators of the thefts. I would need more evidence of this but it is quite clear that this is an inside job."

His eyes widened as everything Thrawn had just said snapped into place. "Wait you're not saying… but that's practically suicide! You really think that spineless worm that owns the Arakyd industry would be side dealing with the republic?"

"That or the Republic has infiltrated the corporations in question. The amount of items sold to the same dealer is sloppy, if I were to make an assumption I would say the corporations are being set up while the Republic is benefitting from all this with the new equipment they are being provided."

"So that once the Empire discovers that they have been making deals with the republic behind its back the company will be powerless to prove that it in fact was not? And the third parties will be the proof while the smugglers in question come clean?"

"In essence, yes."

"But why go to all this trouble? And how is it that we haven't found any such third party items yet? This all seems too elaborate to be what they were going for surely?"

"Perhaps, but with the Empire's influence growing as fast as it is I wouldn't put it past the Republic at this point."

"But who would be intricate enough to create such an elaborate ruse?"

Thrawn sighed rubbing at his temples in what appeared to be exhaustion. "Who indeed that is the question is it not?"

"All this aside how are you feeling, honestly Thrawn and don't lie."

"Honestly Soontir, I feel like I shouldn't even be awake at this point in time. My body feels like it's on fire."

"What!" To say he was alarmed was an understatement.

"I thought the feeling would pass with some rest but we may be looking at a more severe case of blood poisoning."

"I'll get a medic in here right away."

"That would be prudent. Can you move the boy elsewhere?"

"Yes I'll set him up in the lounge in the general area. Just give me a moment." Lifting up Anakin as he would anyone of his own children he carried him to the general area before placing him on one of the couches and covering him with a thermal blanket before rousing the medic who had been resting and off duty for the cycle as no one had appeared to need any medical attention.

Looking on worriedly he frowned as the medic had Thrawn remove his uniform before proceeding with several tests. Unwrapping the wounds to reapply the bacta he held his breath sighing silently in relief when most save the one appeared to be healing properly. The large gash on Thrawn's abdomen appeared to be infected, the skin around the wound puckering up angrily in adamant refusal to heal.

"That looks bad." He pointed out because it appeared that Thrawn wouldn't be.

"It is." The medic spoke his accent precise and Corellian. "I removed the shrapnel pieces that had dug their way into the area however you did say you spent quite the number of hours unconscious after impact. It is possible that the sand or even air had some sort of bacteria which entered your blood stream."

"But shouldn't the sun disinfect everything?" That's what he'd learned anyway.

"Ideally yes but every planet is different in nature. It could be that a microbial element adapted and resistant to the sun's rays was present."

"How long until you figure out what I'm infected with?" Thrawn spoke up shooting him a withering look. But they'd already been through this and he'd stay until he was satisfied that Thrawn was well treated and on his way to recovery.

"It shouldn't take too long; I've already given you the pills that cover a wide variety of bacteria's and you had some on planet within twenty four standard hours of the crash. That should have weakened whatever you contracted. I'll just need to draw a blood sample and should have the medicine ready within several hours."

"Sounds good. Till then I'm assuming you'll prescribe him some more rest?"

"That would be ideal yes."

"It would be ideal Fel if you could put me through to Colonel Veers."

"You'll rest after that?"

"Possibly."

"Alright. It'll take me a minute."

"I'll be right there."

-0-0-0-

"Commander Thrawn good to hear from you." Colonel Veers peered at the Chiss Commander a thin frown on his lips.

"How is phase two proceeding?"

"Well enough, or as well as can be expected. We're still tracking the packages and have one safehouse location. Given some more time I'm sure we'll be able to pin down the majority and go from there."

"That is good. How are other things on your end?" To that his frown deepened as his mind returned to the Sith Lord that restlessly prowled the Stardestroyer. "To be frank not good Sir. It's Lord Vader, he hasn't to better put it settled down yet. I wish you were here sir you're one of the only ones that can make him somewhat reasonable when he's in this state." Having said what he did in all truth he was putting it out there mildly. Thrawn for a better lack of words was the only officer that had some semblance of influence over the man and one of the only ones brave enough to stand his ground let alone face the Dark Lord when he was in the half crazed state he was in. Xenophobic officers aboard the ship aside Veers was grateful for the man who often times acted as a buffer between the Sith and the ranks.

"I see, sit tight Colonel the navigations officer assures me that the ride should be an uneventful one so we should arrive in the Alderaan system in less than forty eight hours."

"That is good to hear."

"While you are waiting have intelligence probe our smuggling contacts. Put out an alert for any items that appear to have been manufactured by the Arakyd and IntelStar Co. manufacturing corporations."

"Are the corporations reporting an unusually large number of thefts?"

"Not especially, let's just say it's a standard sweep."

"I understand Sir, will there be any additional orders?"

"Not at present however if the Lord Vader is so disposed you may tell him that I completed the secondary objective he had requested."

"I understands sir anything else?"

"No that should be all. I will contact you should the need arise or should I have any additional orders to relay."

"Understood Commander. I shall relay any developments of the operations should the need arise."

"Very good Colonel, Thrawn out." Veers nodded at the communications officer to end the transmission as it did so on the other end before letting out a silent breath of relief."

"Ensign relay these orders to Imperial intelligence."

"Right away sir." The man in question took the orders before making his way out of the officer's communications room. After several more moments of contemplation Veers followed suite swallowing heavily as he made his way to the Dark Lord's meditating chambers. If anything perhaps Thrawn's completion of Vader's request could placate him somewhat though he was not optimistic.

-0-0-0-

Walking through the various halls to the chambers in question Veers lingered before steeling himself.

"Enter." The door slid open to reveal the chamber beyond. Darth Vader sat in a kneel before the large observatory window covering most of the wall opposite the door his masked face gazing straight ahead and making no indication nor move to acknowledge Veers. Past the viewport Veers had a better look of the planet of Alderaan, a blue green planet swirling with a thin mist which were the clouds. Coming up hesitantly closer to the Dark Lord yet still maintaining a healthy distance Veers folded his arms behind his back in military pose before daring to speak.

"My Lord we have extracted agent Sunsaber as per your request and are commencing phase two of the operations."

"That is good." The heavily modulated voice replied. Veers let out a relived breath that he had not realized he had been holding in. it seemed that the Lord Vader had finally returned to his impassive self. The helmeted head however turned sharply and the sudden anger that permeated the room had him instinctively take several steps back. If Vader noticed, which he did no doubt, he said nothing of it his gaze now focused at a point above his right shoulder.

"Tell me Veers, is there anyone incompetent on this ship in need of execution?"

"My Lord? I don't believe so, you flagship is equipped with only the finest of officers."

That seemed to have been the wrong thing to say because the next thing Veers knew Vader had risen swiftly and he himself was lifted up into the air gasping for oxygen as the Dark Lords rage burned around him. "If that is the case then you are not doing you duty as Colonel well enough. There are always incompetent people to make an example off. I suggest you find me some soon or you will be the one I execute."

He was released dropping heavily to the floor. He rose shakily as the dark Lords turned almost ceremonially before kneeling again he himself rubbing his wounded throat as he fearfully wondered whether it would be appropriate for him to make his leave but he did not have to wait long.

"Colonel, why are you still here."

"Awaiting on your orders, my Lord."

"Good Colonel, now kindly get out." Formally saluting he made his way hastily to the door before clenching a hand and then making his way to his standard issued Colonel's bedroom. Only once inside did he allow himself to start shaking as the events of the encounter caught up with him and he was left with the looming dread that within twenty four hours he'd need to choose an officer if not several and mark them for death.

* * *

Those reading do review! I like hearing the feedback.

Also for those wondering how old Thrawn is here. During outbound flight Anakin was 14 with Thrawn around the same age because Chiss become full grown adults by around 11 or 12. If you do the math and if you then take into account that in this fic the ages are different because of the time shift of the force Thrawn is around 20 or so. I may go back and change that age but if so probably not by much. So if any of you are wondering why Thrawn acts as he does it's because he is rather young as opposed to him in the trilogy. Regarding Obi Wan, he is also younger then in cannon because of the shift.

Till next time, tell me what you thought I look forward to reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Elsewhere on the shuttle en route to Alderaan. "Can I see him?" There was a short sigh. "Please? He doesn't feel right."

Soontir shook his head, leaning against the wall as he studied the child before him. "Sorry kid, the medic's orders were rather clear, I can't let you in the Commander's gotta rest." The large eyes looked at him beseechingly, reminding him of how his own children tried to get their way with that same look.

"I know you wanna talk with him, believe me these reports that I have here for him aren't gonna read themselves, but medics orders are medics orders." The child looked dejectedly away and Soontir gave him points for persistence. He was mildly surprised that the boy had taken to the Chiss Commander as some children found his red eyes and skin coloring somewhat unsettling if not downright frightening. But then again his own children had been mostly fascinated by the man who could get their father beet red from embarrassment in ten seconds flat and give him a good beating too when they want at it for some hand to hand demonstrations. Then again his kids had never really had the chance to see him flying. He wanted to see Thrawn do a triple reverse engine thrust and then immediately bank up for a clean landing. Smiling at the fond memories of beating the living daylights out of each other his attention returned to the sulking human boy before him.

"Tell you what kid, why don't we go play some Dejarick or something." He would've thought of teaching the kid some sabacc instead, but his wife's angered face when he tried teaching that to his own children was enough to have him suggest the more respected of games.

"Ok I guess."

"Great!" He clapped the child on the back steering him towards the low table in the corner of the shuttles small main lounge before settling in and powering up the board.

"Ever play this before kid?" The child was frowning at the board as he tried to settle in the leather seat comfortably, but finding not such way chose instead to perch on the edge feet dangling over and kicking the semi expensive leather. "No, but I've seen it played before by a bunch of sleemo bounty hunters in the Cantina."

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to teach you how to play then." He studied the scrawny underfed boy before him as he went through the pieces slowly wondering what was so special about this boy. Whatever the case he supposed it did not really matter so long as the higher ups were happy.

The game began but it was clear the child wasn't very interested. He moved the pieces but remained sitting in a deflated and dejected pose almost shrinking in on himself.

"Do you miss your mother?" Years training cadets sent away from their own homes made the topic familiar, and though most of the pilots in training were slightly older than Anakin the general ache of homesickness was present in almost all of them those first few weeks.

"I know she's free and all, but I guess I kind of wish she could've came with me."

"Well maybe one day you can visit."

"You keep saying that but you're just trying to make me feel better." Soontir sighed. "You know when I taught at the Corellian flight academy the students there were just a wee bit older than you. Some of them came from as far out as the mid rims and couldn't see their families for several years at a time."

"What happened after that?" Seeing that he now had the boy's full attention he continued. "The students became some of the best pilots out there; some are even the ones that are escorting this shuttle right now. They all had a rough first year, getting adjusted to not seeing their families and all, but eventually they got used to it. When they finished their respective academy years they went back to see their families. Some of them were even assigned as guard patrols for their own planets and are now able to visit their families regularly. I know you miss your mother, when I left for the academy I was much older than you are now and I still missed my parents. I know it's not going to be easy, and it's going to be very lonely and maybe even a bit frightening, but it will get better. And you may just see your mother again. I may be just saying this to make you feel better but heck, at the end of the day many times we don't know for sure what's gonna happen, we just prepare ourselves for the worst but then we hope for the best."

The child nodded and he could see that Anakin was thinking about what he'd said. "If it makes you feel better you can tell me about her." The child was about to respond before his comlinked pinged and he clicked it opening a transmission. "Fel here."

"Lieutenant, sorry to bother you sir, but as the Commander is out of commission at the moment I thought it prudent to inform you that we're coming out of hyperspace for a refueling."

"I see, how long will it take you think? My orders were to get to Alderaan asap."

"Not long sir, we don't need a full fueling after all."

"All right sound good keep me posted."

"Yes sir." He rubbed the stubble on his chin in thought before powering down the dejarick board before him with his free hand. The ship jolted gently as it eased out of hyperspace. "Give me a sec kid, I just need to go give the standard access codes and all that boring official stuff."

"Can I come with you?" The child perked up at the notion of something to do. He shrugged about to make for the front of the ship when his com pinged again. "Sir! You have to come see this." The urgent voice of the officer had alarms going off in his mind as he made a running beeline to the ships communication center. "What's going on?"

"The fueling station is under attack, I repeat sir the fueling station is being targeted by two dreadnaughts!"

"What!" Adrenaline spiked through his bloodstream as he skidded to a halt before the doors to the shuttles piloting station, throwing open the door he eyed the viewport. "Kark it!" Several other curses flew out from under his breath as he made his way over and leaned over the pilot's seat to get a better view of the two old but highly modified Dreadnaught size cruisers, exchanging fire with an Imperial class Star Destroyer, swarming it with a good twelve medium sized and highly maneuverable and armed crafts against the eighteen Tie fighters that were banking up and around to get better shots at their attackers.

"Helmsmen get me a transmission to that Destroyer asap!" He yelled out the door before making his way to the holo in the room just outside and to the right of the helm.

"Yes sir, just give me a moment, their trying to jam us but their signal is weak." Soontir pursed his lips as he turned to look at an officer at the transmission terminal. "Their!" The officer announced in satisfaction. As Soontir looked on, the figure of an aging imperial officer came into view. The most noticeable thing about him was the mustache he sported and the hat he wore smartly, one which many imperial officers opted to forego.

"This is Lieutenant Soontir Fel, on escort duty for Commander Thrawn en route to the Alderaan system, how may our ships be of assistance?"

"A Commander?" The older man suddenly looked relieved. "This is Lieutenant Gilad Pellaeon of the Breaker." The man saluted smartly before resuming an at rest stance.

"What's the situation sir?"

"Not good I'm afraid. Our commanding officer went aboard the fueling station for an inspection. Several minutes later these dreadnaughts jumped out of hyperspace and the station went dark. I contacted Central Command but the closest reinforcements are light years away."

"I understand sir," The ship jolted and Fel was forced to grab onto the holotable for support. "Sir we're being targeted by one of the unidentified starships." An officer by the holotable grimaced as he pulled up a holomap of the battle being waged about.

"Get the shields on to maximum." He gritted his teeth. "Lieutenant Pellaeon, I'll give you Command of my shuttle and grab a Tie and take command of the fighter squadrons."

"Understood Baron, my bridge is at your Commanders disposal, can you land that wingspan in a moving Star Destroyer?"

"Sure can." Leaving orders for the pilot to get the ship to the Stardestroyer he ran to the medward pounding on the door before letting himself in. "What's going on? Pirates?" Thrawn was already half dressed, hair still in immaculate order, though his haggard face told a different story.

"Dreadnaughts. I'm not sure myself but the fueling station went radio silent." The Chiss was pensive, a blue black eyebrow raised even as the ship shook from another heavy laser blast. "And you decided not to jump to light speed because?"

"We've got a Star Destroyer out there, come we need to get you to the bridge so you can do your thing."

They made their way to the ships helm as fast as a jolting ship would allow only to find the small child sitting in the copilots seat.

"Up, let's go." Soontir motioned as the pilot relinquished the controls. The child pouted but hopped out of the seat letting the pilot take his place. "Anakin, you're coming with me."

"Yes, sir." Fel settles at the controls and he was back in his element. Veering the ship to bank sharply up he pushed the thrusters to maximum.

"Wizard now that's flying!" The child exclaimed eyes wide. Soontir shook his head at the offhand comment grinning ear to ear as he took a chunk of one of the enemy vessels with his turbolasers.

"Have our Tiefighters split and bank around to cover our approach." Thrawn said crimson eyes focused on the viewort.

"Way ahead of you," punching in the orders he spun the ship around as they neared the Imperial Dreadnaught allowing the Tie's to cover him as he folded the overlarge wings. A creak of metal on metal resounded as the Imperial Star Destroyer shifted position. He cursed under his breath before remembering that a child was present, but decided it was all fine and good as another jolt this time from his own ship on the receiving end of the blaster fire shifted and jolted, the high whine of the metal grated on his ears as he spun the shuttle around easing it down. The ray shield went down soon after.

"So, time to split." Wiping his clammy hands on his pants Soontir was loath to admit that decorated pilot that he was, that had been a little too close for comfort.

"It appears so. Have the crew remain on board we'll be departing the moment we secure the station." Seemingly unfazed by the landing Thrawn turned to go and much to his chagrin, turned back a blue black eyebrow raised and lips quirked. "Cutting it close are we?"

"Right." Chuckling off the adrenaline, Soontir made his way to a Tie fighter as Thrawn made his way to the Breaker's bridge leaving Anakin in the care of one of the ensign's aboard the shuttle.

-0-0-0-

3 years ago or 1 year after the destruction of the Jedi order and end of the clone wars…

Heavy footsteps paced the halls of the Jedi temple. A cloak billowed by a man's armored feet as the dark figure paused in the unlit corridors. The masked face tilted to the side as if to get a bearing or perhaps remember which way it was he wished to go.

Heavy mechanical breathing filled the halls as the man walked over half clean rugs some stains too deep for even a droid to wash out. At length Darth Vader pressed his hand hovering over the door to a chamber beyond steeling himself before pushing the ornately carved door open. The room he entered was vast though not bare. A single and intricate looking table graced the room's center though any denizen of the temple would have known that this was no table but a pyre upon which many Jedi had burned, their essence having already parted back into the force, the field that bound all living things together.

Behind the mask impassive blue grey eyes observed. Light filtered in through the half open windows and Obi Wan Kenobi made his way to the pyre. Another one lay further from it. This one lower and one that descended into the floor below. The pyre that had been used to burn the Jedi during the clone wars. It was not as ritualistic as the burning of the bodies had one been, but war had made the corpses many and the time few. Qui Gon would not have settled for less. Qui Gon, the master that had died all too quickly. But who had imparted his teachings of the living force upon him.

 _The fire flickered as the body of the man lay on the bier, long hair splayed out, the once powerful body limp and helpless as the flames licked at the gross flesh._

 _Pain, confusion, sorrow and the question, "What happens to me now?" A warm solid hand came down on his shoulder, the eyes of his much younger self unable to suppress the tears that fell. The solid presence of Master Windu as he too looked upon the flames, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You will resume your training Obi Wan. I will accept you as my padawan learner, if you are willing."_

 _He hesitated, but the words of ritual tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I would be honored Master."A nod from Master Yoda whose ears drooped in sadness but who gave a nod of approval at the exchange._

 _"Qui Gon would have wanted it this way."Mace Windu's relieved tone as he observed the boy he no older than fifteen struggling to accept the death of his Master and the questioning of the force and how it had allowed such a thing to come to pass._

The memories were as clear as they had been of that day. The room itself assisting in the commemoration. At length the figure turned not looking back at the place where his apprenticeship had been reborn. Heavy strides retreating and making their way to the crèche.

 _"_ _Obi Wan come here!" The laughter of another youngling as they built their small tower of blocks._

 _"_ _Boom." Another block imagined to be a starship cutting down the pile. The youngling in question making whooshing sound effects as the pile fell and the other began rebuilding it once again for his turn at crashing the pile of blocks._

But the memory of carefree happiness was smothered by the heavy stench of pain, confusion and fear in the force.

 _Blood stained the halls and walls, blood and lightsaber markings of many battles. Darkness sharp and agonizing. Darkness deep and sticky, like Alderaanian nectar saturated with so much power you could almost choke on it._

He fled from the crèche the memories of pain and death so thick he could not bear it. Habit brought him to his room. It was bare save what were once his belongings. The wings of the temple that saw no battle left alone by the automated droids that still operated though the Jedi temple was all but devoid of life. The silence was near frightening. He swallowed as he sat on his bed. One that he'd tossed and turned in from many nightmares. Behind the mask blue grey eyes closed in meditation as he tried to remember how he once was, what he once was.

The presence in the room was one of a collected and calm young man. Intelligent even, though perhaps too witty for his own good. He did not recognize this man now; it may as well have been another. The door to his Masters room was unlocked, he entered hesitantly, it had been so long since he'd been here.

 _Darkness and light, light and darkness. Two lightsabers, blue on violet a whirlwind of fire in the senate."Fight it Obi Wan!"_

 _"_ _I can't Master! It's too powerful! There's darkness in me! I can't stop it!" They battled for the upper hand as the sabers clashed gritting their teeth in exertion._

 _"_ _There is darkness in us all! Remember Vapaad! Light can harness the darkness! Use the light in you! Obi Wan!"_

 _"_ _He's mine Jedi!" The cackling of an old and hooded man. Sickly yellow eyes looking at the exchange the world filled with a nexus of light and darkness. "Let me go!" Blue on violet the humming of the sabers as they tore down the room and he struggled to push out the darkness threatening to overwhelm his mind._

 _"_ _Obi Wan fight it! We can end this war right now together!"_

 _"_ _Master please kill me!" But though he tried his arm wouldn't stop. It moved against his will against his senses. It moved faster than he thought possible and with more skill than he remembered._

 _"_ _Obi Wan!"_

 _"_ _Master! No!" The lightsaber hesitated but only briefly as it plunged into the unarmed Council Member._

 _"_ _Good Obi Wan good! Now finish him!" No! His body roared in protest and he did the only thing he knew to do to give his master at least some chance at living though slim it was. And with a crash the body of Master Windu was thrown out through the glass of Senator Palpatine's office, the glass shattering into a million pieces at the shocked face of Master Windu his eyes still on Obi Wan even as he fell down into the city below._

 _The darkness intensified and he was left swimming in the dark nectar of power that was the dark side of the force._

Blinking out of the memories that had all but consumed him Obi Wan found himself covered in a sheen of sweat under the suit he wore. He turned on his heel unsteadily gripping onto the wall in support as he righted himself his heavy breathing intensified as he made his way to the room of Master Yoda.

It was peaceful here and no memories sought to overwhelm him. He sat the room being far lower than he was used to as he inspected it. The kettle was still on the stove, as he remembered it. The floors immaculate, and several meditating cushions scattered around the place. He closed his eyes sinking into the force, but there was nothing for him here. The sense of peace however helped him find his center though for how long he could maintain it he was not sure. He sat his breathing evening until at length he rose to continue the journey that he had wished to make.

The room of a thousand fountains was still as breathtaking as he remembered. The living force still powerful even here. He could almost feel the cool breeze at the nape of his neck every time he had entered this room. A warm sensation permeated his being. If he closed his eyes. If he meditated deeply enough. Perhaps he would find himself back in time, the room filled with Jedi. Low voices mingling with the rushing of waters the smell of foliage and leaves in bloom. But though powerful the living force even here was mired in darkness. Here and their chunks of a fountain were missing. Clear lightsaber markings evident, cauterizing elaborate designs. The droids had removed the debris. But had not replaced the gauges of pain that were inflicted on the once majestic room. He turned once more making his way to the archives. The room was near empty. The once blinking terminals now dull from disuse and wiping's. Imperial Intelligence had been thorough. Or as thorough as it could be. So had the Emperor, wiping all memory and knowledge of Jedi teachings. He paused before a metal door. Punching in the code he fervently hoped that his room at least was not bare. The room was large. But the built in and ornate shelves once filled with rows upon rows of endless holocrons of Jedi Masters of old were now bare. He could still feel their presence. Even now when little over a year had passed. The room was thick with power, with light. The darkness in him jolted as he suddenly felt sick.

He knelt as was custom on one knee in the circular room's mosaic center. His hands coming up hesitantly before he unclasped the top half of his mask, it gave way with a hiss, reverently placing it on the floor before him. Blue grey eyes blinked at the sudden draft of cool air though his rebreather remained. "Masters, please, if you hear me through the force. If you are still here somehow. Please help me!"

But there was nothing. Only whispers of holocrons that were not there but once had been. The whispers remembered through the force and sounding out even as he centered himself in meditation. But try as he might in the end there had been nothing, only whispers.

"Please, Masters! I can't fight him! The Emperors is too strong! His mind is more powerful than any Jedi Master I have ever known. Please help me!" He thought the whispers had suddenly ceased. A cold shiver went up his spine. But then he heard them once more and he realized he must have imagined it. He rose sharply as his comm chimed cursing under his breath. He'd wasted too much time here.

"What is it my Master?"

"Ah apprentice, it is good that you answered my call. I feared that the memories of Obi Wan Kenobi would prove too much for you."

He was silent as was best when the Emperor spoke in such a manner. "No matter." The emperor continued having realized he would get no rise from him. His tone changed from mocking to bored. "Come to the Imperial Palace at once, I have a mission for you."

"Yes my Lord." The transmission ended and he reattached the top half of his helmet. Turning from the last hope that he had had. Towards the darkness that awaited. He struggled against the darkness that creeped at the edges of his vision as he boarded his shuttle and made for the Imperial palace. Yellow eyes focused as Obi Wan Kenobi was put to sleep once more.

* * *

Didn't really proofread part 2 so forgive any errors etc. And of course as always tell me what you think! Reviews are much loved! Till the next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

Thrawn made it to the bridge in short order. The doors of the bridge opened to a hectic Lieutenant giving out orders.

"Have the ship turned ninety degrees. Frontal canon ready to fire."

"Belay that order, tilt the ship thirty degrees portside and have the aft cannons ready to fire."

"Sir!" The aging man that was the ships Lieutenant saluted Thrawn smartly. "Lieutenant Pellaeon, welcome aboard the Breaker, my Bridge is at your command." He acknowledged the formality with a slight nod of his head. "I want a signal scrambler directed at those Dreadnaughts."

"Yes sir." One of the sensor officers busied himself giving out orders to his team while Pellaeon looked on in a mildly confused manner as he clasped his hands behind him in a military manner. "You're wondering why I ordered disruption signals targeting those Dreadnaughts."

"Yes sir, it seems that this would be a waste."

"Quite the contrary," Thrawn stated walking over and settling into the command chair. He eased himself in and leaned back his wounds throbbing and his body thankful for more respite. The good Lieutenant followed him observing the viewport as he did so. "Those ships may appear rather advanced however a closer inspection will show that they are a good century old and Togorian in ownership."

"Togorian?" Pellaeon asked in confusion.

"Indeed." His right hand flew over the controls as a display of the two Dreadnaughts was brought up. "You see this addition of a battering ram to the bow, and its design, here," he enlarged the markings, "carved into the weapon is indeed Togorian in origin. The weapon is crude but efficient, if you are up against another Dreadnaught that is. So you see Commander we are in no danger. They couldn't hurt us with those ramming devices even if they tried." He closed his eyes against the wave of dizziness that racked him as he lifted his hand to his ringing comm. "Baron, how are things on your end." The slightly labored breathing of Fel came in though he could also here the undercurrent of quad lasers being utilized. "We're holding up fine; just take care of those Dreadnaughts."

"Take you squadron and lure the Togorian crafts starboard, then scatter in twin formation up and around the Destroyer."

"Right, on it. Kriff!" Thrawn cut the channel but not before he heard the Captain cut his engines for a tight falcon maneuver.

"Sir?" The Lieutenant queried. He forced his eyes open. "Have the men ready the starboard cannons and shoot at will once the Baron's ships are clear of them. "Yes sir." He eyed the viewport clasping his hands before himself as he observed the viewport and the two Dreadnaughts that still peppered the Imperial Star Destroyer with their own weaponry, but the shields held well. Pulling up a screen then gazing back out the viewport his eyes narrowed as the two Dreadnaughts began turning their battering rams and then accelerating their speed.

"Lieutenant, prepare the ships accelerators and thrusters. On my mark I want the ship swung around three sixty degrees and starboard shields powered up to maximum."

"Yes sir."

He opened the channel to Soontir Fel. "Fel scatter your ships when I give my mark." The Dreadnaughts were halfway in range when a thin and feral smile graced his lips. "Mark." The ship swung around. If the Dreadnaughts understood what was to occur they were already going too fast to change their trajectory. The Imperial Star destroyer slammed into the smaller vessel which hit into the second Dreadnaught and the both propelled violently away from the ship.

"Power down the thrusters and accelerators, the battle is finished"

"Baron I want you to drop sonic mines around the perimeter of those Dreadnaughts."

"On it, Kriff Commander you could have warned me!" He chuckled mildly as he heard Fel cursing under his breath at what he'd just witnessed.

"Lieutenant, set a course for the Fueling station. I want a squadron of Stormtroopers at the ready for deployment."

"Yes sir."

"Open a transmission to the pirates." Gripping the armrests he hissed lowly, as heat rose up his spine, the large gash on his abdomen suddenly feeling warm and wet under his bandages. The Lieutenant's eyes were on him frowning thinly and he nodded for the man to answer the accepted transmission.

A hulking mass of a catlike creature with grey and orange fur appeared on the holo. Wearing sparse armor and holding a large vibro axe in his hands. He looked down at the Lieutenant face twisted in anger and grudging respect.

"It appears you have the bigger ship." The alien growled lowly.

"The Empire does not tolerate piracy. I suggest you retreat before we are so inclined to make you." Pellaeon growled in anger.

"I can't do that. Victory or death." Relaxing slightly as the pain passed Thrawn pressed several of the controls so that he could answer from where he sat.

"I assure you victory can come in many forms." The cool and modulated voice of Thrawn put in as on the pirates ship the image of Thrawn sitting in his command chair appeared fingers laced together lips pressed in a thin line. The pirate took an involuntary step back growling that he'd been so startled by the alien when it had been a human he'd expected.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Your people's activities have increased throughout various sectors. You require fuel for your ships no doubt and your new Warlord thought it somehow wise to have his men attack an Imperial fueling station. Granted this station is near the outer rims however the sector is still within the Empire's jurisdiction and as such the run is a suicide, even a smuggler would know that. It appears Captain that your current Warlord or someone close to he wishes your clan's death. Or perhaps, and this is more likely, your death in particular."

"And what of it!" Thrawn smiled thinly he had him now. "I propose an alliance. The Empire assists you in claiming your birthright."

The catlike eyes narrowed to slits. "And in turn?"

"You sign up with the Empire hunting smugglers or whomever else we have need of you to hunt. For a price of course."

"You really think the Empire will deliver? Don't take me for a fool. It'll be snowing stars on Togoria before that happens."

"Oh I assure you something can be arranged." Tapping at his console Thrawn looked back up. "I am transmitting a holo frequency, contact it within forty eight hours. That is if you are still interested."

The pirate glared down at Thrawn. "And what of my men on the station?"

"Unfortunately they have massacred good imperial officers. Some of them unarmed logistics and technician personal." The crimson eyes narrowed. "Make for hyperspace and contact me if you so wish, otherwise I suggest for your sake we never meet again because I assure you the next time I will not be merciful." The transmission ended and Pellaeon frowned at the feeds from the trooper helmets that were coming in.

"You let them leave?" Thrawn sighed at the bloody display of corpses and bodies that were coming in through the feed of the Stormtrooper helmet cameras before shutting off the display. "Should I not have? The ones responsible for the massacre will be made an example off."

"And the pirate Captain who orchestrated the bloodbath."

"That was no ordinary pirate captain Lieutenant." Pellaeon frowned waiting on the elaboration. "The sigil on his pauldron was that of the first family of Togoria, and the etchings on his war axe indicate the right to rule, the weapon itself inherited by birthright."

"Meaning Sir?" The Lieutenant straightened as if had felt he had spoken out of turn. "I apologize for my question. I am not familiar with the Togorian hierarchy."

"It is fine Lieutenant not many are. That sigil and weapon make him out to be the son of Warlord Thrake, the late Warlord that held sway with mandalore."

"But are you sure Sir that your offer was wise?" A thin smile graced Thrawn's lips, "We shall see. He will accept the offer I think it is Imperial Command that may need some persuading. But the agreement would be beneficial to both sides."

"And ensure the Togorian's don't tangle with our military operations?"

"That as well Lieutenant."

Thrawn accepted the transmission as his comm rang. "This is Fel, the Dreadnaughts and fighters are retreating. I don't see a pursuit are we allowing them to leave?"

"We are Lieutenant, I have given them an offer, let us see what they shall do with it."

"Understood. So what? We head back to our shuttle or can we keep the Star Destroyer."

"We return to the shuttle and make way for the Alderaan system."

"Understood." Thrawn rose and Lieutenant Pellaeon saluted sharply. "Thank you for the assist Commander, we'll be awaiting a replacement as we resume to patrol the sector."

Thrawn gave a nod. "We'll see each other again no doubt."

"I hope we will." Each gave the other a nod of respect before they went their separate ways. Pellaeon to write a report on this mess and skirmish at the fueling station and Thrawn to his shuttle which resumed its route to Alderaan and the Alderaanian sector.

-0-0-0-

The doors to the officers briefing room hissed open lowly just as the escorting Imperial shuttle rose smoothly within the docking bay of the Star Destroyed known as the _Executor_. The shuttle banked up slowly as it left the hanger bay its pilot accelerating to light speed the stars about it blurring for a hyperspace jump and making for Corellian space.

"Commander welcome back to the _Executor_. I trust the mission was uneventful?" Colonel Veers frowned thinly at Commander Thrawn clad in mandalorian armor as he broke open a seal on a sixty year old Alderaanian vintage.

"For the most part yes."

"A cause for celebration then." Thrawn rested his mandalorian helm on the table gripped at its edge just as he reached it before straightening and accepting the cup now filled with the aged vintage. The moment was almost imperceptible but Veers caught it choosing to peer into his cup as Thrawn took a long draught of his own. "How are our other operations proceeding thus far Colonel?"

"Quite well all things considered…Ensign Dorm and three Stormtroopers were executed." Resting his cup on the table Thrawn looked up sharply.

"When?"

"Not four hours ago…" Thrawn busied himself with removing his armored gloves as the silence stretched between them, Veers still frowning at the four men that he was forced to choose to send to their deaths. The sudden and heavy footfalls caused a cold shiver to go up his spine. The footfalls were followed by labored breathing, Darth Vadar paused in the doorway before making to stand before the two men. "My Lord." Both bowed in unison as the mask studied the both of them but all too quickly remained on Thrawn alone. "You are wounded."

"Yes my Lord."

"See to it that you are placed in a bacta tank for a deep immersion."

"Yes my Lord." Thrawn did not hesitate to make his leave pausing only briefly as he bowed his leave once more. "I have forwarded copies of my mission report to your datapad as requested. The child in question is receiving a medical and vaccinations as we speak."

"That will be all, thank you Commander." Confused as to whom this 'child' might be Veers thought that Vader might say something to him, but the man merely inspected the room briskly before turning on his heal and making for the bridge. This caused Veers to down his cup in one go before he sagged in relief against the briefing table. He wouldn't speak it aloud but the several days under Darth Vader had taken a lot out of him. Serving an imperial Commander was one thing, serving a volatile dark lord was another matter entirely.

-0-0-0-

Darth Vader stood as he observed the bacta tank within which a single body floated. That of his Chiss Commander. The unmoving mask peered at the depths of the green fluid thinking of another place and another time…a time and place in which their positions had been reversed…

 _He was tossed into his cell unceremoniously, grunting in pain and hissing as he attempted to sit up and ready himself for whomever it was the Emperor would send next to try to turn him. Pain…_

 _Pain that was the only thing he felt these days. Pain and grief and despair and desolation. Dead they were all dead. The Jedi, the younglings, everyone. He should have been able to fight it. Should have ended himself when he still had the chance. But he'd been too weak, and the darkness had taken him. It should have been him that was brutally cut down. Him whose life should have bled and ebbed away as the rest of the Jedi watched, it should have been him not them! His mind screamed in the agony of the thousands of Jedi that had died at his hand, that he heard die through the force. He had killed them all and he hated every fiber of his being for it._

 _"_ _You're only making it worse for yourself you know." The young and still maskless face of Obi Wan snapped towards the sound of the cool and leveled voice expecting another interrogator to take the place of the previous one. He sent an evened and rebellious glare at the force field which kept him contained in the cell within._

 _"_ _Try all you want…I won't fall. He can't have me. Not again! Do what you will to me…I will not turn!" His hands clenched involuntarily as he sent another defiant glare, up from where he sat leaning against the cold tranparasteel wall, at the strange alien that now stood opposite his cell observing him with what seemed to be curiosity. His skin was a deep blue and his eyes a flaming red. Other than the blue black hair and differences in skin tone and strange eyes he looked rather human and lacked the distinct cruelty that marred some of his interrogators faces._

 _"_ _You're right, I suppose in the sense that only you can allow yourself to be consumed by the dark side. However on the count of myself having nothing to hold over you…well…let us just say you do not strike me as a man that could allow innocents to suffer."_

 _"_ _There are no more Jedi for you to kill." Obi Wan, his eyes flashed in a self-contained disgust. "So you do in fact have nothing to tempt me with." A thin frown tugged at the edges of the aliens mouth. "No fortunately there are not. However there are still many inhabited planets out there… what is to say I don't start annihilating each one by one, making you watch as I do so? How long do you think you would last before you fell?"_

 _"_ _You're sick." The nausea dormant within his gut stirred uncomfortably as he shifted hands clenched before himself. He was starved, sleep deprived, beaten and bloodied what more could they do to him?_

 _"_ _On the contrary." The voice darkened. "You should be thanking me. I was sent to torture you after all and I am currently doing no such thing."_

 _"_ _Talking to you is torture in itself." The alien chuckled, and his own eyes narrowed at this. "You still have some life in you it seems, however I assure you this will not last long, the Emperor is none too pleased with your repeated rejections of his offer, it is only a matter of time before he tries other means."_

 _"_ _Well I'm not interested." The alien shrugged. "The choice is yours, not to worry I will be back should you change your mind, however till then we still have quite some time to spare." Obi Wan's eyes narrowed. "I'm assuming we won't just be talking in that time."_

 _"_ _Fortunately for yourself no, I need to catch up on several reports and I'm sure you would appreciate a break in the endless repetition of tortures that has become your life. That is… unless you want me to torture you? I could do that you know."_

 _"_ _That will be unnecessary." There was a slight shrug as the alien settled down on a low chair just outside his cell powering on a datapad. "You might want to gather yourself while we wait." He mentioned his voice bordering in distaste. "The next handler is rather well known by my person, and he is not one who takes his duties lightly."_

 _Obi Wan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What's it to you."_

 _The alien hummed shrugging fractionally. "Nothing I suppose, however I do know of the Jedi, I've done my research…their death was…such a waste…"_

 _"_ _Thank you I suppose." Obi Wan shifted finding a more comfortable angle for his battered and bloodied body. He sighed studying his hands as and then the alien who sat before him. This was going to be a long day or night whichever it was. He'd lost track of time, but he supposed for all it was worth it would be good to get some sleep. He shot a last look at the alien who sat outside his cell before allowing himself to drift off into a hopefully dreamless sleep. Had it been days or weeks since he last slept? He couldn't quite remember and as he drifted off he realized at this point it didn't quite matter._

 _But if nothing did matter…then what did?_

* * *

Hmm...so I let one of my friends read the battle part and he said he felt it was too fast paced. I suppose that is so but I guess I just wanted a quick battle in before we get to the talking parts lol. Again tell me what you guys thought. And part 2 with Colonel Veers was actually inspired from a picture of Thrawn standing in mandalorian armor from when he went on a mission to take down the black sun or something like that with Vader standing in the room as well and the third guy doesn't look like Veers but I didn't know that at the time and just went with it. You can actually look it up if you want, it was one of the pictures that inspired the fic. And of course Obi Wan is a mess at this point in time in the past.

All that being said, I will say laters! And don't forget to tell me how much you loved the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Thrawn was leaned against the wall propped on a pillow against the black and silver durasteel that made up the Destroyers interior; even the medward was from the same durable material made to survive boarding attempts. The lights were dimmed to a low power, the faint glow of the blue bacta tanks giving the room an ethereal shade, reminding Thrawn greatly of the glow of Csilla.

Shifting deeper into the pillow and studying the datapad before him Thrawn was mildly surprised at the figure that had suddenly paused by the entrance to the room. Darth Vader, the air and demeanor around him was subdued and Thrawn got the impression that he had wanted Thrawn to notice him before making his full entrance.

"Kenobi?" He was not mistaken. Obi Wan Kenobi's gate was more relaxed than that of the Darth Vader. He made his way slowly pulling up a standard medward chair to Thrawn's bedside, the chair groaned under the weight of the metal suit he was wearing as he settled into it. His hands came up hesitantly to remove the top half of his mask, unsealing it with a hiss, and revealing blue green eyes, though now more green than blue this time around, and a headful of slightly unruly short brown hair. "It's me. I'm back for the time being it appears…"

The silence lingered as Obi Wan observed a tank aglow in blue waters in an uncomfortable silence. Thrawn was about to resume his readings when the man sighed heavily. "How was Arkanis, truly?"

Reciprocating the sigh and putting aside the datapad Thrawn laced his fingers together before him in thought, feeling only the slightest twinge of pain running up his left arm as he did so. "The system is heavily undermanned; if we want to retain control of the sector we need two Star destroyers and five Dreadnaughts at the very least. It also wouldn't hurt to have several competent officers on board the ships in question, officers capable of thinking beyond the fear of a quick execution that follows when deviating from standard military engagement protocol."

"That bad?"

"It is a large sector." Thrawn unlaced his fingers folding his arms across his chest glowing crimson eyes narrowing in the semi darkness at the blue green ones. "Fear is a useful tool as much as any but only when used in moderation. Strict regulations make for good cadets but bad officers. That being said the sector itself is experiencing a rise in piracy. If we want its obedience we need to flex our muscle." They were spread too thin and it would only be a matter of time before an interested party took notice.

"I believe we can spare the ships …I'll speak with the Emperor," Obi Wan winced at the name before taking in a deep and modulated breath then exhaling the tension that had been building up within him. "Perhaps I can make him see reason or at least convince him that some regulations could be made more lax for efficiency."

"Perhaps."

"About Tatooine…I should not have contacted you as I did…" There was unveiled apology in Obi Wan's tone and from the lines at the corners of his eyes and furrowed brow Thrawn could tell Obi Wan was frowning behind the mask that covered the lower half of his face.

Thrawn wasn't sure how to respond to the unspoken apology that hung in the air, one that no doubt Obi Wan had specifically come for, so he tactfully changed the subject. "Have you spoken with the boy yet?"

"Not as of yet. I thought it best to wait until I was myself to speak with him."

"Will you train him to be a Jedi then?"

"I sense great power in the boy. But he is too old, would the Jedi have found him he would have been considered too old to be trained as one." The two sat in silence before Thrawn stirred at length rousing from his musings frowning thinly. "The alternative would be to train the boy as a Sith."

"It would be." Thrawn changed the subject once more. He was no Jedi or Sith though he knew and had read of both. Regardless of what path chosen the boy would be a useful addition, of that there was no doubt. The only difference being a Jedi had a more placated demeanor and logical approach though they were by far and large pacifists, a Sith apprentice could be just as powerful if not more useful when time would come for battle. It mattered little to Thrawn so long as the Sith in question had his sanity about him when out of battle.

"I read the Alderaanian accord. Transparency for the house treasuries would only alienate the people who already think we do not trust their government body. If only government funding was made transparent we would have more supporters' house Alde included. We could then set up Watchers who would quietly monitor the inflow and outflow of the ruling houses private treasuries. The usual procedure."

"I know of this." Thrawn raised a blue black eyebrow. "Let them stew in their confusion, once their outrage is at its peak we'll change the accords and then Alderaan and its people will have no choice but to submit."

"Clever."

"Quite."

The two men sat in their musings for some time. At length however Obi Wan rose sealing his mask, and made his way back to the bridge.

-0-0-0-

Anakin was bored. Scratch that Anakin was beyond bored. Commander Thrawn had left him in the medward hours ago for vaccines. He wasn't sure why he needed so many, he never got that sick but then again he never had left Tatooine either so maybe other planets had a gajillion diseases or something.

"Hey can I go now?"

"I do not see why not." The medical droid replied. "I have already administered the requested medical tests and vaccinations, you are fit for duty."

"Thanks!" He hopped off the medbed making his way to the door as the droid busied itself with some datapads and medical equipment littered all over one of the desks. The door opened at his approach and he peered around the corner curiously. Thrawn had told him to stay and wait until Darth Vader came, he didn't specifically say where to wait though so he'd just wait in the hanger bay or somewhere with a lot of droids and starships.

The hall was empty. Silently he made his way through the hall his eyes wide at how massive the place was. He pressed himself quickly to the wall as a man dressed in a grey uniform passed by in the hall across from the one he was in, but the man paid him little attention as he peered and was busily tapping away on a datapad. The man having gone, Anakin made his way to the other direction from where the man was heading, and he passed several more officers who had suddenly made a turn into the hall. He kept on walking though trying to pretend like he belonged, that usually worked. One of the men did look back, he could feel the eyes on him. He closed his eyes trying to tell the man that there was nothing weird about him being on the ship, their boss was the one who'd dragged him to be here in the first place. The man hesitated but he hadn't been that focused on Anakin and after a few brief seconds the man turned to his colleague and continued with his even pace.

Anakin let out a sigh of relief. That didn't always work but sometimes if he thought really hard of not wanting to be noticed people would just ignore him. Now that he thought about it maybe it had to do with the force power Darth Vader was talking about. He kept on walking until he heard the heavy footfalls of many people. Looking around he froze as he tried to figure out where he could run and hide.

The five Stormtroopers made their way down a hall. One of them frowned as he looked around, he could have almost sworn he'd heard someone, another officer maybe, but there was no one in sight. One of the other troopers slapped him on the back and he turned to keep on walking, no doubt it was just another officer that had turned into a different hallway.

Up above a small face grinned down at the men that had just passed. Anakin waited for the last of the troopers to pass before turning to inspect the ventilation shaft he'd went up and hidden into. It was so wizard! And it was rather spacious too. Something told him to turn back and keep going straight in the direction from where the troopers had come from.

Turning right and crawling farther through the vent Anakin emerged at another grate. Pushing the grate outwards he found himself in a large hanger bay. "Wizard!" He blinked up at the rows upon rows of Tie fighters in the far end of the room. Two Fury class Interceptors stood side by side with a third closer towards him on the left its entry ramp ajar and various droids bustling over and welding its bent and broken right wing.

Hesitantly Anakin made his way to the front of the shimmering dark blue barrier which separated the hanger bay from the galaxy and vastness beyond. He gazed in awe as a squadron of Tie fighters swept around in a claw like formation before banking up and flying around and out of sight from right to left across the viewport. "Wizard!"

A droid binary warbled in agreement from the side of the starship it had been repairing. Its welder unit sealed inside its cylindrical body and it itself propelled itself via jets down onto the floors of the hanger from the starship it had just been welding together.

"One day I'm gonna fly ships like those and be the bestest pilot ever!" The droid warbled some more before driving up to him while warbling some more. "R2-D2? I'm Anakin it's nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind if I just call you R2 though cause R2-D2 is kind of a mouthful."

The droid whistled in assent and drove off beckoning for him to follow. "Hey wait up!" Excitement getting the best of him Anakin chased after the droid that was speeding past the starships and into another hanger bay adjacent to the one he was now in.

"Hey! Wait!" the droid turned a corner sharply and he found that he was in another corridor this time. "Where are you going?" This new hanger was mostly empty save for a sleek one man piloted ship in the center with a choobooza amount of modifications. Anakin whistled lowly at the design and the thrusters and engines. This starship could fly and it could fly fast. "Woah!" He walked around it as the droid warbled something or other only to get a low whistle in response. Anakin looked up sharply as another droid propelled itself from its droid port in the sleek looking starship. It was a dull red and seemed a far more polite than the blue and white droid that was R2.

"Hey there, what's your name?" The droid whistled and warbled. "R4-P17? Can I call you R4?" The droid warbled that what it was called was not important and that it had a message.

"Um can I hear it?" The droid warbled something or other and then agreed, but only if he got the message to an Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Um I don't know him sorry, but if I meet him I guess I'll tell him." The two droids had a brief argument about whether it was ok to show him the message but R2 seemed convinced that he should listen to the message and after a minute R2 whistled in agreement.

Anakin scrunched his nose as he waited patiently for the holo message to play. When it did a pretty woman came up. She had a weird hair getup and wore armor but she looked worried. "This message is for Obi Wan Kenobi, whoever receives this message relay this message to him. I can't say more but he'll know what to do. Help us please Obi Wan you're our only hope." Anakin frowned as the recording ceased to be wondering who the woman in question was and who this Obi Wan she was looking for was.

He was considering taking the sleek looking ship for a spin when both droids suddenly warbled in alarm and scattered. He could hear a deep and low breathing, the air becoming uncomfortably cold as he turned around to face what felt like the darkness itself…

-0-0-0-

Contrary to what many believed Darth Vader was a fair man. He almost always made clear his threats and almost always followed through with them. That being said he always gave those facing his distinct wrath an alternative to their painful deaths. And bowing their knee to the empire and the emperor seemed a fair exchange for their pitiful lives. It was truly unfortunate not many could see that. On this particular day however Darth Vader was feeling more humane than was the norm and so Obi Wan Kenobi had the reigns. Quite a good thing actually given the current situation. After all it wasn't every day that a powerful young and impressionable force sensitive was on board, one who somehow managed to bypass all security to the hanger. Fortunately said young one did not seem to be wanting to escape which was to his benefit.

"What are you doing here?" Heavy footsteps resounded on the polished floors of the hanger bay. The deep baritone of Darth Vader's suit rang out as the footsteps paused and the child frowned as if bracing himself for something terrible.

"I'm just looking at the ships…I'm allowed aren't I?" The voice was petulant but laced with a distinct amount of willpower and demand. Anakin had turned in his outburst and now stood only feet away from the masked man feared throughout the galaxy as the right hand of the emperor, hands balled at his sides. Said mask was impassive as the looming figure of Darth Vader peered down at the boy.

Now how to deal with the miscreant? Best to set firm boundaries, laced with threats a voice whispered in the back of his mind, after all wasn't it better the child was safe then disobedient and suffering later? "Despite what you may think you are not here to sight see. I have extracted you from your backwater planet to share my power and knowledge with you."

"It's called Tatooine just so you know! And I don't need your power, it doesn't feel healthy at all."

"Silence!" Anakin found that he could not speak as an invisible force cut off his air supply and he was caught suspended in the air choking for breath. "I did not say that you could speak! You will listen to what I say and you will obey or their will be consequences!"

After a short period of time during which the child struggled for breath Obi Wan decided that a point had been made and dropped the child now wheezing for breath to the ground. "Now then, I believe an introduction is in order, I am Darth Vader, Sith Lord and loyal servant to the empire and the great emperor." His voice wavered as he mentioned his dear old master and he snarled behind his mask at the thought of the man. "You are a force sensitive. A powerful force sensitive whom I shall train in the ways of the force. You may resist at first, you may struggle and rage, and hate but through all these emotions you will become powerful, more powerful beyond even myself. I want you to remember this feeling of helplessness you feel now, and let it be your first lesson. Pain is weakness leaving your body. And only through your hate can you surpass myself and reach true power."

Throughout the tirade Anakin was panting and wheezing for breath face down on the ground his face tilted at an angle looking in disgust at the Sith Lord, a look that seemed out of place on a child of his age. Now having regained his breath he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees before rising to his feet chin tilted up in defiance. "My name is Anakin! Anakin Skywalker! And I don't need to choke people with invisible force powers to make them listen! When you freed me and my mom I thought all the stuff those sleemos on Tattoine said about you was all just a pile of bantha poodoo, but you're just like Watto and all the other sleemo slavers! I hate you! I hate you all! And I'm gonna protect everyone from you!"

The force roiled around the child in a dangerous maelstrom of unfocused and untapped power. Obi Wan Kenobi smiled thinly behind his mask as the power roiled around him basking in what he could do with such a powerful apprentice. "That's good Anakin! Let the rage surround you and consume you! Center yourself in the power and focus it into your hand. Unleash it and make yourself its master!" He rejoiced at how easy it would be to turn the child, but was confused when the child closed his eyes and released a breath of his frustration and anger. "No! I won't do what you want me to do! I won't let it make me sick! I won't become you!"

The Obi Wan in him rejoiced at this admission, but the Darth Vader in him had tasted the raw power and wanted to have this child as his apprentice. "That's just too bad is it not?" His voice deepened as his eyes flickered to a blood red, his face settling into a mask of indifference behind his mask. "For I don't remember giving you a choice. Since you are so adamant in your insistence that you don't want to be like me then you leave me no choice but to begin your training right here and now. I had originally thought to allow you the illusion of choice but now I see that there is little point. You will fall young one. And through you I shall gain a powerful ally and apprentice." He gathered his hate and anger into his right hand, a ball of crackling power and agony, one that would bring his new apprentice to his knees. It shot out like spider webs, deep purple in hue arcing and crackling towards Anakin, but they did not reach him. Behind the mask Obi Wan's eyes widened in horror as a man jumped before Anakin his chest absorbing the most impact as the Chiss braced himself against the current. It was Commander Thrawn, still clad in nothing but his Imperial fatigues and a bandaged chest, his crimson eyes widened in terror. "Are you insane!? He's just a child! You could have killed him!"

Obi Wan's eyes snapped to a blue green, he withdrew his hand as if burned as he beheld his disheveled Commander now fallen to a knee and Anakin trying to hold his ground behind him, and then at the power he had just tried to unleash onto a mere child. An involuntary shudder passed through his body as his eyes beheld the temple corridors, and the younglings strewn about within them.

"My Lord!" Vaguely he could hear someone calling his name, and then several someones calling his name. Than the voice of a child, "Get away from him!"

Then the first voice again. "Anakin! I believe its best if you go…Now!"

He shook his head against the weakness and the haze, the darkness in him hating him for it. He shook his head and suddenly it was all over and he was brought back into the hanger bay. Several imperials and a disheveled Commander all staring at him in concern. He snarled his eyes snapping to crimson and with a wave of his arm sending several of the flight officers against the walls of the hanger bay before turning on his heel and stalking out. The force roiling about and around the Darth Vader of fear of his weakness and anger and hate, at what he'd become.

-0-0-0-

He passed through corridors of men at their stations, his presence in the force screaming danger and causing the men to cringe and flinch as he passed. The door to his rooms and meditation chamber opened and then closed with a hiss. He pulled his holo punching a frequency known only to him and a scant few. He didn't have long to wait though it was clear his call had been rerouted somewhere into the mid outer rims. The image of a man clad in mandalorian armor flickered into existence. "My lord?"

"Did you find it yet?"

"This temple is empty; it's been picked clean, and not recently. I've searched it, thoroughly as you instructed."

"That's not good enough!"

"With all due respect I can't find a holocron if the temple has no holocrons in it! This is the tenth temple and it's emptier then the ones my sources provided for me!"

"It has to be somewhere out there!

"You can't expect me to keep doing this! I want a lead! I've held up my end of the bargain to its fullest! You owe me Sith and you owe me far more than credits!"

"And you will get what I promised once you deliver."

"You must be joking!"

"I'll double the last payment owed to you! Just get it done!"

"Do you think credits will satiate my revenge!? I want his location! I demand it! I've wasted over a year, searching temples. I've even found you relics. That's more than anyone's done on your end."

"Don't try my patience Jango, they weren't the right relic!"

"They were something! When we agreed to this you said if it took me more than several months you'd give me a lead! I only signed such a vague contract because you gave me an offer I could not refuse. I kept my end of our agreement, give me something, or I end this mad search."

"Alright!" Darth Vader was not one to make concessions lightly, but when he'd made that contract with Jango Fett he'd known the chances of finding the holocron were slim if at all existent. But its absence in his master's collection had given him some modicum of hope. That somewhere out there was a holocron powerful enough to help him find a balance in the force. He wasn't sure how long to make the contract for but even he knew he had little connections at the time and barely anything to dangle before the headstrong and rebellious bounty hunter. But he had something. Something that even the great Jango Fett could not pass up, and it was this name that had bought him the time and the several relics he now hid in his possessions. "The man you seek is on a planet located in the outer rims. I will give you its name a month from this day. There are several temples in the outer rims. I suggest you relocate yourself to that area and make yourself useful until then." He pressed several controls on a display, transferring the designated sum through a fake account to the bounty hunter. The man in question checked the transfer on a device of his own before nodding at the scrap of information given. Though his helmeted face gave nothing away Darth Vader could feel his anticipated eagerness at the hunt to come through the force. "Everything seems in order. Good doing business with you."

"Just get me that holocron in the name of the force!" His desperation leaked into his voice but he'd had quite a day and was satisfied when the bounty hunter nodded and flickered out of existence.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

Anakin sat with his back to the wall, he'd found a small niche in the power room, several doors down from the huge engineering deck of the ship. The smaller room and the smaller generators gave off a dull glow on the black metal of the ship. The planet of Alderaan glowed to his right where a floor-length transparent transparasteel window gracing each side of the metal wall in a medium sliver, gave view of the planet below. His feet were hugged to himself from the low bench which the architecture of the starship had created, and he looked forlornly down at the planet.

It had been hours now since he'd run away from the man Darth Vader. He was cold, and it had been hours more since he'd eaten anything. He was used to not eating much but he had to eat something. More than all of this he was scared, genuinely truly scared. He'd never seen anyone with the ability to shoot lightning from their fingertips. Or throw people around like they were made of nothing or choke people without actually touching them. He'd heard stories about how the Jedi took down all the bad guys but it was always with as lightsaber. He'd never heard of all these powers the Sith could do. Could the Jedi also do that? And where were the Jedi? What happened to them? He wanted his mother, he knew she was free now and happy and it made him happy but he stilled just wanted to go back. She knew what to do, she always did and he missed her hugging him and telling him stories. He didn't want to be here. And even though he wanted to save everyone how could he do that when there was a man who could throw people around like they were nothing? The force used to sound so wizard, but now that he saw what you could do with it, it didn't look so wizard at all.

There was a soft hiss as the door slid open revealing Commander Thrawn. The Chiss was wearing standard imperial fatigues with his hair wet and spiking. It had a slick like appearance of being dipped in something like gel. "May I?" Thrawn didn't wait for an invitation and settled next to Anakin leaning back against the metal wall and giving him what Anakin could only interpret as an appraising look.

Anakin face scrunched up in a frown. "How'd you find me?"

A thin smile graced Thrawn's features. "I have my sources."

"It was him, wasn't it?" Anakin looked down at the metal hull of the ship hugging his arms tighter around himself.

Thrawn sighed and folded his arms in a relaxed manner studying the planet below.

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you jump in front of me?" The child's face was turned on him with an intense scrutiny and Thrawn was forced to shift his gaze towards him, slightly taken aback at the intensity with which the human child was now studying him. "Why shouldn't I have? The current was of an intensity I was familiar with and could handle. Yourself? You are human and a child no less, I am familiar with the physiology and biology of many species and I felt it safer for myself to intercede."

"You mean you didn't want me to get hurt." The child pouted looking away and Thrawn's eyes closed as he tried to keep his exhaustion at bay. A bacta dip had taken care of most lingering effect of the lightning but that didn't mean that his bodies healing hadn't taken a toll on him. He'd just been in the medward for an infection only to be dumped back in from the aftermath of an intense electrocution. Yes today was most assuredly not his day.

"You may be a force sensitive, but you are untrained and still a child. You may not have survived that. Do not forget that the next time you decide to anger Lord Vader."

"Well I don't like him! I want to go home to my mom!"

"While I am sorry you had to be separated from your mother in the manner you were, you must understand that what you want cannot occur at this time." Thrawn said letting out a low sigh and shifted his arms to get a more comfortable angle.

"I know! I know that! But it's not fair! I just, I just want her back!" And then it was as if a damn had been broken and Anakin started sniffling, which quickly turned into a full out sobbing. Thrawn's eyes fluttered open as he looked down at Anakin. I had been a long time since he himself had cried, perhaps a decade if he really thought about it. But he couldn't begrudge the child this. In the ascendency ten was still considered a young age but Chiss children were expected, and matured much faster than their human counterparts. He waited it out giving the child his space, though he hoped the tirade would end soon. He had several datapads to review and several updates to be debriefed on, all of which needed to be done within the next several hours, that is if he wanted to ensure he made it to a sleep rotation with several hours still left in it.

At length Anakin's sobbing decreased and he glared at the opposite metal wall as if it had personally offended him.

Thrawn sighed once more though inaudibly. "I'm here on the request of Lord Vader."

"That's why he told you how to find me isn't it?"

"Indeed, he asked me to speak to you on your upcoming training."

"Well I don't want any training so you can just tell him I'm not interested." Anakin had by now unclenched from his bubble and was swinging his legs with his arms folded across his chest.

"Do you really believe it is that simple? This training Anakin it is not a choice, he will train you, the question remains in what manner."

"Well I don't want to be like him! There's something wrong with him, he's not right! Why do I want to be like him?"

"Lord Vader…it is not so simple as you say with him."

"Well why can't you tell me then? Why does everyone think that just because I'm a child I shouldn't know anything? If you told me maybe I'd understand!"

Thrawn shifted once more wondering how to properly explain the intricacies of the force to a child such as Anakin but then chose to forgo that conversation, this time changing his tactics. "Anakin, how much do you truly know of the force?"

The child was quickly turned sullen as he deflated after his outburst. "Not much really, my Mom used to tell me stories about Jedi. They were always taking down the bad guys and saving all the people and making peace so that everyone could be happy. But they would never choke anyone with the force or shoot lightning at them. One or two sleemo bounty hunters in the Cantina talked about Jedi just to sound like ch'booza big shots, but I don't think they ever faced one really."

"If you know so little of the force then how could you possibly understand Lord Vader? The force is more than what Lord Vader shows it is true; however you do not have a choice in the matter. You will become his apprentice, the question remains in what manner. Much as with your mother you truly do not have a choice. Would you rather he break your mind and remake it? Or would you rather he teach you and perhaps in this way limit the damage that the training would cause?"

"I do have a choice! Why do you keep saying I don't? I'm the best pod racer there is I could take a starship and fly away! Vader would never find me!"

"I'm afraid you can't do that…"

"Why not?" Thrawn wasn't sure what irked him more the fact that this child just told him of his escape plan or the fact that such a plan could end in a terrible tragedy for all parties involved.

"Well for one you just told me of your plans to escape which gives me grounds to arrest you and throw you in a cell. Truly your lack of subtlety is astounding." He gave a sharp warning look cutting off Anakin as he was about to interrupt in protest. "For another, what is to stop Lord Vader from travelling to Tatooine and killing your mother for your refusal?"

There was fear in the boy's eyes. "He wouldn't do that!"

"I warned you should you disobeyed the Lord Vader he or anyone else who knew of your mother might hurt her to hurt you did I not?" There was silence as Anakin mulled over what he had said trying to make himself as small as he was able. Thrawn looked away, his own mind on his home world and just how much he had given up for its safety. He had been older then Anakin then, but had already been ready to give up far more.

He sighed; they were making little headway in the matter he could feel the distinct sensation of pins and needles crawling up his right arm. "Regardless of what you may believe Lord Vader is not the Emperor, and should the Emperor discover of your existence if he already has not, it will be far far worse for you then what Darth Vader has to offer.

"The Emperor is a Sith?"

"Indeed, and he is the Master of Lord Vader. You say you know nothing of the force but here is an opportunity for you to learn something. I suggest you take it."

"Well it's not like I have a choice or anything. And I guess I can't save everyone if I can't use the force or anything." The boy frowned at the floor. "But…you'd be there? Helping me learn about the force?" The boy looked up at him with such an earnest eagerness that Thrawn wanted to rub away the migraine that was no doubt beginning to form behind his eyes. Let alone the child's ridiculous notion of saving everyone. Though he mused that could be delved into at a later time.

"I could teach you some theory, if you truly wanted, however the best source would be Lord Vader."

The child perked up at that looking down as his stomach rumbled. Thrawn rubbed at his temples. "I suppose we should stop by the mess hall, it wouldn't do to loose such an eager apprentice over a lack of malnourishment after all."

"Hey you made a joke!" The child hopped off the bench with an enthusiasm. And were Thrawn a lesser man he would have groaned at the antics.

-0-0-0-

Elsewhere a standard and nondescript and small transport freighter, one heavily modified with excess armoring and an excess of laser cannons floated almost aimlessly in the darkness of space about it, as the pilot on board paced restlessly back and forth before a holoterminal at the center of the room.

The pilot was a woman who appeared in her mid-twenties. Her hair was looped in an intricate design which led into a bun, while she herself wore standard nondescript smuggler clothes, the only difference to them being the dark cloak she wore over them.

"Oh my, mistress Padme! It's been two hours and still no word! I do hope that everything is alright!"

Padme Amidala once Queen of Naboo then its senator was now officially on shore leave on a nice resort somewhere on a planet in the Naboo system. Though Padme knew her cover story well she didn't pay it much heed now nor would unless need be. However her current predicament was one that worried her greatly. Senator Organa had yet to contact her, it was his holocall she was waiting on and she had yet to hear from him since the Imperial blockade on his home world, one that was no doubt created to encourage his cooperation with them.

"Don't fret 3PO, I'm sure he'll check in as soon as he is able."

As if on que to her words the holocall resounded. Padme hurried to provide the agreed upon access codes as Bail was now doing on his end. The call came through using an encrypted channel and when it did she was face to face with a harrowed looking Bail Organa. "Padme it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Bail. How is Breha?"

"She's fine thank you." He gave a nod to someone of screen and then turned to her folding his arms before himself. "Listen Padme, we don't have much time. I can only say that someone knows that something is up. I've been using my own funds and have been as discreet as I can possibly be but even I'm not that good. I'm sorry to say that I will be unable to help the rebellion financially for quite some time, and maybe not in any capacity in the coming few months. There's just too many people watching my back. Have you heard the news on Alderaan?"

"Yes I've heard. I've also heard rumors of the discontent on Alderaan, but I'm guessing it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Oh it's bad." Bail chuckled weakly. "But I suppose you could say that it could have been worse. When the 'unofficial' blockade occurred I'd thought I'd been discovered. As it stands it's not as bad as I'd initially feared. But enough of this, what news do you have?"

"I'm afraid the Mandalorians are still not interested."

"I see, not that I was hoping for something different…. And our other contacts?"

"Nothing significant, we've managed to salvage some old republic transport ships and repair two but that's hardly enough. I've made some new contacts on Coruscant but as it stands we're still stuck. Our discretion is costing us but if we overplay our hand…"

"I know…and what of Kenobi? Have you found him yet?"

"It's a bit hard to find someone who doesn't want to be found…I had thought…well I suppose it doesn't matter now. I'm sure there are other Jedi still out there, other than Master Yoda I mean…" But even knowing that he was still out there wasn't much help at present, what with them not knowing of his location or how to even contact him.

"I suppose in this case no news is better than bad news."

She gave a curt nod though her mind was racing through all the planets Obi Wan could possibly be. But much as all the other times any number of planets came up, and searching them all could prove pointless regardless. If she wished she had the force for any reason it was for things like this, if only she could will what she wanted. Things could go much faster.

Bail's head turned suddenly and sharply to his right. "I have to go." He said still looking away from her and the transmission suddenly cut. She sighed as she bent over and cleared her holo's memory. No need to take any chances before settling in a built in starship couch in the room She shuffled a datapad before taking a seat deeper into the cushion to await her next contacts holocall and perhaps make some headway in finding Obi Wan. All the while her droid C-3PO bustled and fretted over the holocall which had just taken place.

-0-0-0-

The usual mess hall was near empty at this time of day. Here and there an officer off duty sat and ate there meal at a brisk pace. It was nearing the next night cycle and the few officers that were present likely had missed their own dinner rotation for some reason or other but that was usually almost always the case. With the amount of people on the StarShip it was a given that this facility was almost always in use.

Anakin's eyes had widened at the size of the room. Thrawn allowed this for a few moments before making his way to the section where food was given out. He picked up a square pan and passed one to Anakin. The boy looked wide eyed at the amount of food laid out, no doubt excited at the prospect of so many new things to eat and try, though Thrawn himself new most of it to taste much the same despite appearances. There was of course the mess hall of the higher ranking officers and of course the dining room reserved for Lord Vader and those officers of the highest rank including himself. Each of them served far better food respectively but the vast expanse of the room was appealing to him at the moment. Word spread fast and no doubt a large portion if not the whole StarShip already knew that Lord Vader had lost his cool and landed him in the med bay. Thrawn was not looking forward to the rumors just yet.

"Hey can I try that?" Anakin was pointing to something and the food officer on duty wasn't sure how much standard food to give to the boy, as the boy was trying to pile every dish onto his plate. Thrawn shrugged and put a little of everything on the boys plate taking only two pieces of bread and some tea for himself.

They settled on opposite benches to the side and Anakin began digging in happily with his spoon. "Wow this is wizard! There's a ch'booza amount of food here! It's like life day but way way better!"

Thrawn studied the child in mild amusement as the boy stuffed his face with the grey nutrient filled mush, a dish widely hated by all sane officers. Though this amusement quickly turned to a mild concern as the boy just kept on eating. "The food will still be here tomorrow. You should pace yourself or you will make yourself sick."

"That's ok, I don't really get sick, and I can eat a lot when I'm hungry."

He sighed as he methodically tore a piece of bread off wondering just when he was going to get to his datapads at this rate. His brief moment of musing was interrupted with a familiar voice.

"Commander Thrawn, truly it's a relief to see you up and about." Colonel Veers made his way to the Chiss and the boy a mug of steaming water in one hand and a datapad in the other. Thrawn left what was left of his bread and rose to stand beside him as the man made a sign that he wanted to have a word with Thrawn privately. The boy though noticing this was content to focus on his food though no doubt he was straining his ears to listen in as well. They moved some ways away and Thrawn folded his hands across his chest as Colonel Veers turned to stand at an angle with him from which they observed the room but were unobserved for the most part themselves.

"How bad was it?"

"The lightning?"

"Corellian stars yes the lightning Commander!" The Colonel shook his head in exasperation though he returned to standard decorum and protocols a moment later and cleared his throat. "Truly, I heard of what happened, it sounded quite terrible to say the least."

"It was not as bad as they make it out to be though I would have preferred it to be avoidable. But come now you did not ask to speak with me simply about my heath."

"I did in fact seek you out to ensure you were still well Sir. But since we are on the topic intelligence has yet to receive any contact from the Togorian pirates you had encountered."

"I see. And the operation against the Black Sun?"

"That one is proceeding quite nicely if I do say so myself though slowly. The estimate is two months till we have the majority of them."

"That is expected. Anything else?"

"Not much Alderaan is of course still seething from our political maneuverings, some standard back comm chatter on some rebels a well.

Thrawn sighed deeply. "Nothing new then."

"Not at present. The boy?" Veers asked questioningly as he motioned in Anakin's direction with his head."

"Not of a concern to yourself for now." Colonel Veers not one to pry unless he felt it prudent left the line of thought well alone and excused himself. Thrawn himself motioned to the boy who had finished eating. And after discarding their trays Thrawn led the boy to show him his room, and get him settled in to his new life as a Sith apprentice.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

It was dark in the room Anakin had been assigned. The entirety of the room was a mix of black and a deep metallic grey, the floors a standard imperial black. The room itself was not overly large but it had a small fresher and a small viewport, which took up only some of the wall, and could be opened or shuttered with a screen which could be raised to make the walls all look identical within. While not being large it did however allow Anakin far more space than some of the standard Imperial units were relegated. But Anakin was too young, too tired and too indifferent to notice. Upon being shown to his quarters he'd been left to his own devices. Tired from the days and the entire journeys events he had drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

When Anakin awoke it was somewhere in the middle of the night, and he felt awful. His stomach felt like he'd had eaten rocks. He hadn't had a stomach ache that was this bad in a long long time. He tried shifting his position but that didn't help. In fact it only seemed to make the stomach ache worse, and it felt like the stones were just being moved around in his gut. At length he sat up hunching over and hugging his stomach. He really should have listened and not eaten all that food. He'd been hungry so he hadn't thought much about it and had just eaten as much food as he could. But thinking back maybe that hadn't been the best idea. He wondered if he should maybe go to the med ward but he didn't even know where that was and on Tatooine the med ward was a last resort. Things like stomach aches were treated with some natural herbs and stuff or just waited out. But still even if he had to wait it out he felt miserable, he wishes his mom were here. He sat like this for what seemed like a long time, but it could have really been minutes or a half hour before the door hissed open in release and then in closure.

"Anakin?" He sat up straight even at the protest of his stomach turning to see two crimson eyes glow in the pitch black.

"Commander Thrawn?" It was strange to the Chiss to hear the child address him by formal title, more so because he realized that the child had never addressed him by his name or any name since that one conversation on how he was properly to address him.

"The Lord Vader thought you might need assistance, perhaps a trip to the medbay?"

"Because the force told him?" Anakin wasn't sure exactly how the force worked yet but he was starting to get some idea. And even though it was dark Anakin could almost imagine the impassive expression on Thrawn's face when he sighed. "Something along those lines, yes. Although in theory it is somewhat more complicated than that."

"Well I'm fine see?" Honestly Anakin wasn't sure whether he wanted to go to the medbay. As wizard as the ship was he rather liked finally have some space all to himself, and was rather reluctant to leave it. It was only a stomach ache after all, he'd hadn't visited Tatooine's med ward when he'd had worse.

He could hear Thrawn walking about the room and the light in the fresher was turned on. As his eyes adjusted to change in lighting Anakin was puzzled at the man's somewhat disheveled hair, it was almost as if the man had been sleeping before he'd come rushing here. Maybe because Vader told him too, but still, it reminded him a lot of how mom stayed up with him when he was sick.

"You don't look fine, a stomach ache no doubt."

"Did he tell you that too?" Thrawn chuckled.

"Not at all, I can tell just by looking at you. Believe it or not you are neither the first nor the last to exhibit such signs; Fel can attest to you of that, he's had plenty of cadets to look after. Though if you don't wish to visit the med bay, throwing up could help."

That wasn't such a bad idea. Though after the first few attempts it was clear that he was having a hard time throwing up. Thrawn sighed and after running a hand through his hair, which did little to smooth it down, offered Anakin a tablet which after several seconds had him hurling what he could only describe as his guts out. He felt significantly better after that and after cleaning up sat cross legged on his bed with a cup of water taking small sips from it. Thrawn for his part pulled up a chair to Anakin's bedside and sat on it with his arms folded and legs crossed observing Anakin. "I assume you will be able to fall asleep now."

"I guess…" He fiddled with the cup. "I…" He wanted to say he missed his mother, but at the same time, he had to be brave, he had to be strong, so he could save everybody. The line of reasoning in missing his mother had been highly prevalent ever since he'd parted with her, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to see her for a long long time. So he settled for something else he'd been thinking. "I guess I'm glad Vader actually cares."

"It's Lord Vader, Anakin, I suggest you remember, it. As you remember that everything is not as simple as it seems." With that Thrawn rose to leave. Anakin thought about asking him for a story, but he was too tired for one and he did feel a little bad that Vader had dragged Thrawn from sleeping. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well." The door sealed behind the Commander and Anakin was left to his own thoughts in the darkness.

-0-0-0-

Faded blaring music and distant flashing lights assailed Padme as she entered the Cantina from a near pitch black and silent darkness of the night. As she made her way towards the tables the music and lights grew louder and brighter. Hidden behind a hood her eyes scanned the various tables and the patrons. The Cantina was split into two sections, the inner level or the semi walled off dance floor which currently had several tables scattered about, and the outer level, a thick band that ran around the center of the room. Pushed to the immediate right of the entrance and toward the back to the left were large bars with various assortments of drinks and beverages able to cater to almost every known species.

Making her way to the second to last table in the corner of the dance floor Padme slipped discreetly into a seat allowing her eyes to roam the room around her. It was nearing the eleventh hour and the drinks were already in full swing. As far as bars went this one was decently average. It was on a nondescript world in the mid rims, with minimal imperial oversight if only because it was so strategically out of the way and payed its annual fees to the Empire faithfully. She'd been skeptical about the tip she'd received at first, especially since the payout for the information would be quite substantial, however she really had little else to go on. Jedi were still being hunted yes, but the Empire seemed quite secure in the fact that no Jedi would be coming to challenge their might anytime soon.

Looking at the clusters of small crowds gathered around various tables in various stages of drinking and business dealings her eyes suddenly caught the movement of a slim figure which was weaving its way swiftly and seemingly inconspicuously to her location. When the bounty hunter or smuggler, she wasn't sure specifically which yet took a seat she was quick to notice that the beings body type resembled a changeling, though it could have been a choice between several other species since the lower half of the face was obscured by a mask of cloth and a round and long hat obscured the top half of the face. However even the possibility of the informant being a changeling was still slightly unsettling as it only served to remind her of her own near assassination through one. While observing the quarry Padme was herself being observed. The informant at length waved a hand at one of the serving droids and ordered the both of them Corellian Edges.

They waited in near silence until the drinks were brought. After the both of them took several polite sips however Padme broke the silence. She was close and she wanted to know if she'd finally found at least some small piece of who she was looking for.

"I've been told you collect valuable information." The smuggler gave a curt incline of his head. "I do indeed. However, I want to ensure you will fulfill your end of the deal."

"I have a wire ready to transmit credits into your account once I'm off the planet, and the other sum is here… in credits." Padme said before pulling out a stack of standard imperial currency and placing it on her end of the table before leaning slightly forward both hands on with end of the table. "But you'd better be giving me something worth the 5000 credits down payment I have right here."

The smuggler scoffed. "I didn't get this far in my career by wasting my client's time of that you can be assured." Reaching into a fold of his jacket the smuggler retrieved a holo and passed it to Padme. She hastily turned it on while shielding it with a part of her cloak. She observed the scene played out before her. Obi Wan Kenobi was being dragged down the bloodied floors and corridors of the temple by two Stormtroopers. Her eyes widened at the date of the recoding before she returned to watch the scene put together from different cameras that had littered the temple, each showing as Obi Wan was unceremoniously dragged through the Jedi temples front doors and thrown into the back of a shuttle.

She wanted very badly to say something, anything on what she'd seen but she was afraid of losing her composure. The smuggler upon seeing her reaction had cleared his throat. "I trust the information is sufficient."

"Yes, very." Padme scrambled from her seat pushing the credits hastily towards the smuggler. Her eyes bore down at him, "You tell no one of what you gave me, the rest of the money will be wired to you shortly." The smuggler clearly unfazed or perhaps used to such reactions over his provided information merely nodded over his drink as Padme turned towards the exit and made her way all the way back to her ship as quickly as she could do so without calling attention to herself.

-0-0-0-

En route back to Naboo Padme paced before the holo terminal aboard her freighter. "This, this changes everything! We were so busy looking for Obi Wan out in the galaxy when we should have been looking for him within the Empires prisons!"

Bail Organa, looking even more haggard than was usual only gave a shake of his head. "Padme, even if we wanted to, even if we had the manpower or force even used several someone's on the inside, the probability of Obi Wan even being alive is slim at best. It's been four years Padme, no one could survive the Empire for that long, not even a Jedi."

"Please Bail, we have to try!" Padme turned on her heel and paced in the opposite direction she had just been pacing at. Her hands were clenched and Bail could see how visibly frightened and nervous she was. "What if he's still alive? What if…what if he's there waiting for us, waiting for someone! We can't just leave him! I've asked one of my handmaidens to start looking into it discreetly but I don't have your reach. Please Bail we could be his only hope!"

Bail folded his arms across himself. He looked like he'd been through the wringer, Padme thought. No doubt the imperials garrisoned on Alderaan and the threats of the Empire were taking their toll. "Alright…I'll see what I can do…"

"Thank you." Bail raised his hand in a stalling motion. "No need Padme, I've been so busy keeping Alderaan safe I've nearly forgotten what it is the Republic stands for. I will keep you posted as I can. In the meanwhile I suggest a detour; Vader is visiting the Naboo system soon or so the word goes."

"I will, may the force be with you." Bail Organa smiled at her genuinely for the first time in what seemed like ages. The gesture only underlined his worry lines and as he disconnected Padme felt more alone then she'd had in a long long time.

Obi Wan, how was he? Was he even alive? She'd been searching for him for so long, trying to find a clue, anything, that could lead her to other Jedi who had gone into hiding. But to find out that he may have been in the Empire's clutches all this time? It was almost too much to bear. Without even realizing tears had begun prickling in her eyes aas images of a young Jedi knight being tortured by the Empire were drawn up in her vivid imagination.

"Oh mistress Padme!" C-3PO had heard Padme's sob and had rushed in only to see his mistress sitting on one of the spacer couches crying into her hands. "Oh my!" He wasn't quite sure what to do; he was made for human relations and diplomacy not humans in distress. "There there mistress Padme, it will be alright. We will find this Obi Wan, I'm sure we will. In the meanwhile I will whip you up some warm bantha milk." The droid bustled off and Padme wiped away at her tears. "Thanks 3PO." She rose and made her way to the navcomputer, she'd take a detour alright. Hopefully, she'd find something useful to help her find her old friend.

-0-0-0-

 _The alien was back again. The one with the flaming red eyes and deep blue skin. His presence had become almost a relief to Obi Wan, indicating a respite, however brief from the never ending torture._

 _"_ _You won't last much longer…even I can see that."_

 _"_ _Then I will die willingly." He clenched his teeth against another wave of twitches that wracked through his body from the lightning it had been subjected to. His back against the wall of his prison, located aboard an unknown star destroyer._

 _The Chiss sighed, turning his chair to face the cell, a wall of shimmering orange static separating them, and leaned forward his hands pressed upwards before himself. "Do you know why I serve the Empire Kenobi?"_

 _"_ _No idea, but you're not like the other handlers. He probably has your family hostage if I had to take a guess." He hadn't been able to use the force in a quite some time and the Chiss was too soft for an Imperial in his opinion for it to be anything else. The thought that he was there to make him trust him as the only handler who didn't torture him had crossed his mind, but it made little sense for the Emperor to want him to trust an alien when the Empire was well known for its general dislike of them._

 _The Chiss sighed. "Not quite..."_

 _"_ _Well enlighten me then."_

 _"_ _Gladly, as so little of the Empire actually cares about the impending threat to our galaxy. And that is what the Jedi are for isn't it? Protecting the galaxy."_

 _"_ _Make your point." He growled, he was exhausted, in pain and he was this close to just letting go his tenacious will releasing his hold on caring of what little he did about life._

 _"_ _Fair enough, I will be concise then. I come from the unknown regions, a contingent of space outside the current outer rim as you know it. The unknown region is just as unsafe as the galaxy at large. There are slavers, whose identity I will not delve deeply into, but who are an alien species known as the Vagaari and make themselves a nuisance. There are other threats out there but he most prevalent is the threat of a species known as the Vong. The Yuuzhan Vong or the far outsiders as we call them are planning to launch a full scale invasion against the galaxy. This will not happen now but in the far perhaps near future. They are vicious creatures, they take prisoners to experiment and sacrifice them. They are cold and ruthless and care only about pain and death. They will come and when they do if the galaxy is not united it will fall. I am here to that end. I am here because no one believes me save a select few. I am here because it is my people that are a shield to yours, it is my people that will perish first and it is my people who have the least chance of survival let alone the galaxy. And I am willing to give up everything that I love and everything that I hold dear for this." Throughout the speech the alien's eyes had narrowed, his tone gained an intensity, a fervor it had not held before, and the man almost seemed more than the handler he had made himself out to be._

 _But if what he had said was true, if what he had said was the reason for his joining the Empire... "The Emperor knows?"_

 _"_ _Yes, he is one of the few that believed me." There was a stark silence after this revelation. He did not want to turn, would never let go willingly, but if the galaxy was in danger if there truly was proof that these creatures had the manpower to destroy the galaxy… Before he would not have believed it…Before the fall of the Jedi order…But he had thought the order would never fall…had truly believed it…believed in it…but it had fallen…he could not afford to not be prepared next time, if there even would be a next time._

 _He was so lost, what should he do? He couldn't fall…but to let the galaxy fall? "I believe you." He said at length and what seemed to be a contemplative frown on the Chiss's face eased into a smile. "But I will not fall…"_

 _The Chiss's eyes narrowed smile falling. "No, not willingly..."_

 _"Nothing the Emperor throws at me will make it so. And because his previous handler had tried to make it so he growled. "I am not afraid of him!"_

 _The Chiss's eyes only narrowed once more a troubled look on his face. "You will be…oh you will be…"_

* * *

Wow so that last part was a bit spontaneous because I didn't want to start with Anakin's training at the end. But it was something that needed to be discussed so it was. As always leave a review and hope you enjoyed. And again do forgive grammar mistakes etc.

Oh and by the way that last line is a reference to Yoda and Luke when Luke tells Yoda he isn't afraid of the dark side. Anyone catch it?

Shout out to the guest/guests who left reviews thanks guys!


End file.
